Regarde moi!
by Bubsky
Summary: Une énième bagarre entre Draco et Harry. Des adieux? Pourquoi Draco dit-il adieu à Harry? "Zabini, où est Malfoy?""Draco a été transféré. Je vais le chercher. Et tu viens avec moi, Potter." HP/DM, slash, l'auteur ne mord pas. Pas encore.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas, Harry, Dray et tous les autres sont à JKR….

Résumé : « Tu m'influences ! –Non, toi, tu m'influences ! » Draco décide, suite à une énième altercation avec Harry, de désormais ignorer le survivant. « C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »

Note : Alors voilà, ceci est ma toute première fic, c'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris. J'espère que çà vous plaira, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographe.

_Regarde-moi !_

Et voilà. Ca recommençait. On aurait dit que le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Un jour, même Ron lui avait dit : « _Toi et la fouine, ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est le destin qui vous ordonne de vous battre. »_ Ou peut-être que son rouquin de meilleur ami avait un lien de parenté avec Mamie Destinée. Ou alors… Aie ! Son nez ! Son beau nez droit ! Non mais personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher !

Oula…il fallait qu'il se calme, il commençait presque à devenir narcissique. Le peroxydé devait vraiment déteindre inconsciemment sur lui...En parlant de Mr Je-suis-Tombé-Dans-La-Javel-Etant-Petit, celui-ci se débattait encore plus pour lui asséner d'autres coups de poings et de pieds.

Peut-être était-il jaloux de son corps viril, halé, puissant, merveilleux, envoutant... Argh ! Non ! Blondie, sort de ce corps !

« Arrêtes de m'influencer ! »

Oh non. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit çà tout haut, n'est-ce pas ? Vu les yeux gris soudainement devenus aussi ronds que des soucoupes en face de lui, il avait déjà la réponse à sa question. Le blond cessa de se débattre.

« … Pardon ? Comment çà, je t'influence, Potter ? »

Bon. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant tout déballer.

« Oui, parfaitement, Mr Plus-Blond-Que-Blond ! Tu m'influences ! Je suis en train de devenir un sale narcissique tout comme toi !

Comment ? qui est immature ? Je te signales qu'à cause de toi, je commence à réfléchir après avoir agi, comme le stupide Gryffondor immature que tu es !

Quoi ? Qui est immature ? C'est toi le gamin puérile et immature dans l'histoire, Malfoy !

Je ne te permets pas de….

Je m'en fous de ce que tu me permets ou pas, le nain ! J'en ai ma claque, je me tire. »

Harry lâcha alors le corps du Serpentard qu'il avait plaqué par terre durant leur bagarre et se mit en route dans le couloir désert pour retourner dans son dortoir.

« Très bien, Potter. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se connait pas. »

Le Survivant s'arrêta net. Se retournant lentement, il vit Malfoy, qui s'était relevé, réajuster ses habits et resserrer sa cravate.

« …Hein ?

J'admire ta vitesse de réaction, Potter, je suis sincère. Tu m'as bien compris. Puisque nous nous plaignons tous les deux que l'autre a une mauvaise influence sur l'un, il faut faire en sorte de ne plus jamais rentrer en contact, que ce soit oral ou même visuel. Pour les cours en commun, on se placera le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Cela convient-il à sa Majesté Potty ?

Je…

Bravo, Potter, très bonne réponse.

Mais…

Je vois que tu connais une conjonction(1), je te félici… Oups, j'ai encore une fois failli virer Gryffondor ! Sur ce, je m'en vais. C'est donc un _Adieu_, Potter. »

Et il planta là le brun. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? L'ignorer totalement ? Comme un total inconnu ? Mais… c'était impossible ! Sur qui allait-il passer ses nerfs ? C'était la fin d'une ère. Non pas que d'arrêter de côtoyer Malfoy Jr lui déplaisait… Mais, mais… Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai qu'il l'utilisait souvent, cette conjonction ! Non ! Il ne devait pas laisser son esprit divaguer ! Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse…_allez Harry, pour une fois, fais tourner ton cerveau dans le bon sens et trouve une solution !_ Peut-être était-ce juste un nouveau défi du blond ? Probablement que celui-ci voulait voir combien de temps il tiendrait sans se remettre à insulter et se battre avec lui ! Dans ce cas, lui ne ferait rien, il se comporterait comme d'habitude, le Serpentard serait alors obligé de répondre à ses piques s'il voulait garder le rôle de Leader des verts et argents.

« _C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »_ N'empêche… Malfoy avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton si formel… Comme si une catastrophe se préparait… Harry en avait froid dans le dos.

Fin du chapitre 1

: Mais où est donc Ornicar ? Alala, toute notre jeunesse… ce batard d'Ornicar que l'on cherchait tous en vain !

Voili voilou (oh l'expression sortie du fond du placard !) J'espère que le 1er chapitre vous a plu, et à la prochaine !

**Alors, d'après vous, le lendemain comment vont se comporter nos deux héros ?**

**1/ Harry va continuer à se comporter comme d'habitude…**

**2 / Draco va entrer dans la Grande Salle avec pour seul vêtement un slip où il est écrit : **_**Homo, plus blanc que blanc, lave en profondeur !**_

**3/ Harry va demander à Rogue s'il est nu sous sa robe noire et au lieu de se prendre une retenue sera invité par son prof de potions à le découvrir par lui-même dansun cours particulier…**

**4/ Le 2****e**** chapitre sera entièrement réservé à l'autobiographie de Dobby, l'elfe libre, par Rita Skeeter, relatant les mille et unes tortures des Malfoys et sa relation secrète avec miss Teigne…**

**Bye Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas, Harry, Dray et tous les autres sont à JKR….mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai !

Résumé : « Tu m'influences ! –Non, toi, tu m'influences ! » Draco décide, suite à une énième altercation avec Harry, de désormais ignorer le survivant. « C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »

Note : Bonjour à tout le monde.

Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser de la longue attente pour ce 2e chapitre. La trame papier était faite, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre sur ordinateur.

Demain est un grand jour, puisque je passe mon concours pour mon école post-bac, je devrais vraiment être en train de réviser... Mais bon, j'ai aussi besoin de me détendre avant l'heure fatidique !

Note bis : Attention ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à le préciser dans le chapitre 1, mais cette fiction se passe dans une 6e année alternative. Si vous avez besoin de plus de détails qui, pour moi, me sembleraient naturels (c'est normal, c'est ton histoire, patate !)

Bon, sur ce, je vais me taire et vous laisser découvrir ce 2e chapitre ! a tout à l'heure à la fin !

_**Regarde-moi ! **__**Chapitre 2**_

Si l'on avait été un élève à la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, on aurait pu, ce matin-là, apercevoir un jeune homme brun à lunettes déambulant entre les longues tables de la Grande Salle tel un zombie. « Ah ! Les joies et les déboires de la folle adolescence ! », Me diriez-vous. Soit, on pouvait admettre que cet état quasi-comateux de notre sac à hormones sur pattes était normal, cependant ceci n'expliquait toujours pas les regards éberlués, sceptiques ou encore incrédules qu'engendrait notre spécimen d'étude sur son passage. « Ah ! Mais c'est parce que c'est notre cher Survivant ! », me diriez-vous en interrompant encore une fois l'auteure qui adore faire parler des petites voix dans sa tête, ah… schizophrénie, quand tu nous tiens… enfin, bon, passons.

Et bien non, Ladies and Gentlemen, si ce matin-là tout les regards étaient tournés vers le Zombie-Qui-A-Survécu (1), c'était à cause de la petite anomalie très discrète qui trônait sur son visage. En effet, même un élève myope avec moins huit à chaque œil se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle aurait pu aisément lire l'énorme « _TOIRE DE POUD_ » qui barrait entièrement le visage d'Harry Potter. Les lettres semblaient inscrites à même la peau de l'Elu national.

_Flash Back : salle commune Gryffondor, la veille avant le diner._

«Il a quoi ? »

- Il a quoi ? »

- Pourquoi il aurait fait çà ?

- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- et toi, comment tu vas gérer ?

- tu lui as quand même fermé son clapet, hein !

- Tu crois qu'il va tenir longtemps ?

-Hé mec, on mange quoi ce soir au diner ?

- RON !

- Oups… 'scuses Herm', c'est l'appel de l'estomac qui refait surface…

-…Je suis obligé de répondre ou je peux prendre un joker ? » Demanda soudainement Harry en entendant la déferlante de questions que lui assénaient Hermione et Ron.

« Au moins Harry, maintenant il va te laisser tranquille.

- C'est vrai, mais vous ne trouvez pas çà louche tout de même ?

- Oh allez, Herm' ! harry a enfin l'occasion d'être tranquille sans la face de fouine qui rode aux alentours ! Qu'il en profite !

- Oui, Ron, tu as raison, mais…

- Et puis Harry pourras lui faire toutes les crasses qu'il veut sans aucune représailles de l'ennemi ! »

Blink ! Tiens, une petite ampoule s'était allumée la tête d'Harry, il n'avait pas pensé à çà. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait pour se venger du blond sans jamais craindre quoi que ce soit !

« Ron, mon cher et tendre ami, sache que tu viens de consolider la confiance et l'admiration, soient dites en passant déjà immenses, que j'éprouve à ton égard.

-Oh, mais vous me flattez, très cher, ceci est le gage de tout l'amoûûûûr que vous me faites ressentir en voyant votre délicat visage de princesse.

- Hein ? Qui est la princesse ? J'ai vraiment l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse ? répondit Harry en se redressant de toute sa carrure, qui en passant, n'avait rien à envier au rouquin.

- Tu sais, petit scarabée, il faut parfois ressembler à la proie pour attirer celle-ci dans nos filets…

- Merci de cette oh combien grande leçon de vie, Maitre Jedi !

- Jedi ? Kézako ?

- C'est une référence à…

- Oh ! Les mecs ! On s'éloigne un peu beaucoup du sujet là ! Concentrez-vous deux minutes !

- Hermione, honnêtement, continue à lire ton stupide bouquin et tais-toi. »

Ce jour-là, aucune créature vivante (ou morte pour les fantômes) vivant à Poudlard ne put échapper au cri strident et hargneux suivi d'un énorme SBAF ! provenant de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Miss Hermione Granger entra dans la légende en étant surnommée par ses camarades de chambrée : « La fille qui lançait l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ plus vite que son ombre ».

_Fin du flash back_

Bref, revenons à nos hypogriffes. Le Survivant était à présent attablé en face de ses amis et tournait le dos au reste de la salle. Il allait se resservir en marmelade lorsque Ron l'interpella : « hé, regarde les Serpentards ! ». Alors Harry se retourna. Il était de nature commune que les Verts et Argents n'étaient pas des modèles de gaieté et de joie. Cependant, ce matin-là, même le vénéré professeur Rogue ressemblait à un boute-en-train comparé aux Serpents. La répartition des places était toujours agencée de la même manière qu'avant, les plus jeunes sur les extrémités et les plus vieux au milieu de la table. Mais là, les années inférieures semblaient s'agglutiner aux bouts de la table pour tenter d'échapper à l'aura lugubre des séniors. Et il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel. Au centre du groupe de 6e année se trouvait une place vide.

Le Prince n'était pas avec sa Cour.

« C'est bizarre, Zabini et Parkinson sont là, mais Malfoy non…

-Et regardes leur tête ! On dirait qu'une catastrophe est arrivée !

-Tu as raison, Ron, même Zabini qui est métis semble bien pâle !

- …Harry ? Ca va ? »

Mais Harry avait buggé: Malfoy. Absent. Catastrophe. Ambiance morbide.

Etait-il arrivé quelque chose au blond ? Devait-il s'en inquiéter sérieusement ? Peut-être était-il seulement malade… Arg ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Blondinette, son cerveau commençait à surchauffer… de dégout, bien évidemment !

« Hey, Harry, on y va, on va être en retard.

- Ouais Herm', j'arrive. »

L'après-midi, ils auraient cours de Potions avec les Serpentards, il verrait bien si Malfoy viendrait ou non, bien qu'il était déjà persuadé qu'on n'apercevrait aucune tête blonde bien connue ce jour-là. Et il eut raison, arrivé eu dernier cours de la journée, potions, Malfoy, n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Il s'arrangea alors pour s'assoir à coté de Zabini.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Vas trouver un autre pigeon !

-C'est Malfoy qui vous met tous dans un état pareil ? »

Blaise, qui avait déjà commencé à couper en rondelles une queue de lézard, sursauta en entendant le nom de son meilleur ami.

« Aie ! » Il venait de se taillader profondément le doigt.

« Monsieur Zabini, faites attention la prochaine fois. Potter, accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie et revenez directement en cours après. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la classe et commencèrent à se diriger vers l'antre de Pomfresh à pas trainants. Le silence était pesant.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. » Dit soudainement Harry.

« Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. De plus, Potter, en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

-Je…et bien…

- Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais pour Draco ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que…

- Dans ce cas, ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires, Le coupa le Serpentard.

-Non… tu as raison, excuses-moi… »

Blaise s'arrêta soudainement.

« Tu…tu t'es excusé ? Potter ? Oh mon dieu …alors tu t'inquiètes réellement ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Oui, il s'inquiétait pour Malfoy. Mais après tout, on disait bien qu'il fallait aussi bien connaitre l'ennemi pour trouver ses faiblesses, non ?

« Draco est parti. »

La phrase résonna dans le couloir vide et dans la tête d'Harry.

« Comment çà, parti ?

-On…enfin…il s'est disputé avec les autres élèves de la maison hier soir, moi y compris… Il a essayé de nous parler de quelque chose… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réuni tout le monde dans la Salle Commune… Mais un vieux sujet est revenu sur le tapis… et çà a dégénéré… Il s'est alors enfermé dans sa chambre, Pansy a même pleuré… ce matin, quand on est descendus dans la salle commune, on a trouvé une lettre…

- De Malfoy ?

- Oui…de Draco, Il y était expliqué que sa mère l'avait fait transféré à Durmstrang… c'était une lettre d'adieux, Potter… »

Harry semblait vide. Malfoy…n'était pas malade et cloué au lit. Malfoy n'allait pas surgir au détour d'un couloir pour lui asséner une réplique acerbe avec son sourire arrogant.

Malfoy était parti.

.

.

.

(1) Oh le zoli paradoxxxxxxxe qui roxe du scroutt à pétard !

Note de fin

Noooon ! Ne pas tuer l'auteure !

Bon j'ai essayé de faire plus long cette fois…

C'est bizarre, cette fic commence à échapper totalement à mon contrôle…

**Le quizz :**

**Alors, d'après vous, dans le prochain chapitre…**

**1 : Harry, qui déprime après le départ de son rival, va devenir alcoolique et trouvera en la personne de McGonnagall une camarade de bouteille…**

**2 : Draco va surgir d'un placard et crier Surpriiiiise ! En fait j'm'étais caché !Oh la bonne blaaaague !**

**3 : Draco va surgir derrière vous et, cette fois-ci, va murmurer d'une voix over-sexy : surprise… Oh la bonne blaa *SBAF* … Aie. La vie est dégueulasse quand même.**

**4 : Le bon petit lecteur gentil va donner toutes les réponses des exams de demain à l'auteure qui ne comprend toujours pas comment on fait une équation différentielle… La vie est vraiment, mais vraiment dégueulasse.**

**Bye Byyyyyye Bee !**

**D.I.L.Y **


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas, Harry, Dray et tous les autres sont à JKR….mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai !

Résumé : « Tu m'influences ! –Non, toi, tu m'influences ! » Draco décide, suite à une énième altercation avec Harry, de désormais ignorer le survivant. « C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »

Note : Bonjour à tout le monde.

J'essayerai désormais d'être un peu plus régulière dans mes publications.

Ce chapitre est un peu différent des 2 autres, vous verrez bien.

Je n'avais pas pensé à çà, mais j'ai déjà vu dans certaines fics que les auteurs proposaient une playlist à écouter pdt la lecture. Alors je vais essayer de faire pareil.

Alors, lorsque j'ai écrit ce chap', j'ai écouté :

Dans l'ordre,

-Fma Kyoudai.

-Musique pour la tristesse de Xion.

-Fever Ray, The Wolf.

Voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me proposer d'autres ZicZics du même style qui pourraient correspondre au chap, et dites moi ce que vous pensez de celles-ci !

Bonne lecture et à toute à l'heure à la fin.

_**Regarde-moi ! Chapitre 3**_

Blanc.

Du blanc à perte de vue.

Nous n'étions que début novembre mais déjà une épaisse couche de neige immaculée recouvrait les montagnes austères de Bulgarie. Au loin, se dressait la nouvelle demeure de Draco.

Son nouvel enfer.

L'air froid s'engouffrait sous son lourd manteau rembourré en laine. La neige craquait sous chacun de ses pas. Le vent glacial meurtrissait ses oreilles et son nez. Tandis qu'il avançait vers Durmstrang, Draco se remémora les jours précédents.

_Flash Back_

_« … tu comprendras donc, Draco, qu'au vu de la situation, il est en mon devoir de te protéger et de te mettre à l'abris loin d'ici. Avant d'être l'épouse de Lucius, je suis ta mère, et je ne permettrai pas que l'on touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de tes cheveux, mon enfant… »_

_Sa mère le surprotégeait. Dans cette guerre, il voulait rester neutre. Certains auraient dit que c'était un signe de lâcheté. Et ils auraient eu raison. Depuis que Potter avait envoyé son géniteur croupir en prison en juin dernier, le Seigneur de Ténèbres faisait pression pour qu'il rejoigne à son tour les rangs des Mangemorts. Son père avait bien sur été absolument d'accord avec son maitre, bien entendu. _

_« … Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-pas-Prononcer le nom te réclame chaque jour. Il est au courant de tes petites querelles avec Harry Potter. Il voudrait que tu lui rapportes tous les faits et gestes de Potter. Bien sur, Severus est là aussi, mais il est trop occupé avec Dumbledore pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit… »_

_Alors là, c'était le pompon. En plus de devenir un sbire de l'autre dégénéré, il devrait faire en sorte de connaitre tous les recoins de la vie de Potty ? Non. Définitivement non._

_« …c'est pourquoi, mon fils, j'ai décidé de prendre des mesures qui retarderont l'échéance. T'éloigner de ce Potter de malheur est, selon moi, la meilleure chose à faire… »_

_S'éloigner ? Comment pourrait-il s'éloigner du Gryffondor ? Ils côtoyaient la même école. A moins que…Oh non…pas çà..._

_« …ainsi, dès que tu auras reçu cette lettre, je te demanderai de préparer ta valise. Dumbledore vient d'accepter ton transfert. Tu pars pour Durmstrang ce soir à 23 heures, pour éviter que l'on te remarque. Un elfe de maison viendra te chercher directement dans ta chambre. Cordialement, Narcissa Malfoy »_

_Le soir même. Il lui restait donc exactement 5 heures et 18 minutes avant son départ. Il alla alors à la volière pour envoyer une lettre de confirmation à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il avait bien reçu son message. Il devait prendre un autre hibou, on n'était jamais assez prudent par les temps qui courraient._

_En rentrant dans le château, il avait croisé Potter. C'était bien sa veine, une dernière baston avant la fin. _

_« Tu m'influences ! » Lui avait crié l'autre en pleine face. Il lui servait sur un plateau le moyen de faire passer son départ comme une beuglante sous la porte. S'ignorer. Voila la meilleure chose à faire. Potter devait l'oublier. Et il devait oublier Potter. Couper tout lien avec sa vie d'avant. Pour se protéger, mais aussi pour tous les protéger. _

_« C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »_

_Voila. C'était dit. Il regarda une dernière fois sa Némésis qui le scrutait d'un air hagard. Si la situation avait été toute autre, Draco en aurait ri. Mais il aurait voulu voir une autre expression sur le visage de Potter. _

_Il n'alla pas se restaurer dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là. Il venait de finir ses valises lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant de la salle commune lui indiquant que les autres avaient fini de diner. Il descendit alors les rejoindre après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé. Ils étaient tous là : Vincent et Grégory qui finissaient de dévorer tous les gâteaux qu'ils avaient rapporté du buffet, Pansy et Théodore qui discutaient au coin du feu avec des élèves de septième année, et Blaise qui lisait un livre en sirotant un Whisky Pur Feu, assis dans un énorme fauteuil de cuir. Lorsqu'il entra, tout le monde se tut. Il n'était pas encore en dernière année, mais il avait plus de charisme et d'autorité sur le reste de la maison de Serpentard que jamais un autre élève n'avait eu, et il en était fier. _

_« J'ai à vous parler. » Avait-il dit en s'asseyant sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel son meilleur ami siégeait._

_Tous les élèves, de toutes années confondues se rassemblèrent alors autour de lui, attendant, curieux de voir ce qu'il avait à leur annoncer._

_« Je… _

_-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au diner ?» Avait alors soudainement demandé Blaise, en lui coupant la parole._

_L'ambiance s'était soudainement tendue. Tout le monde était au courant que la relation qu'entretenaient lui et Blaise était spéciale, voire fusionnelle, ce dernier étant le seul à pouvoir parler avec liberté au blond sans en attendre de conséquences. Cependant, couper la parole au Prince alors que celui-ci était en train de faire une annonce « officielle » n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle._

_« Cela ne te regarde pas. » Avait répondu Draco d'un ton sec et catégorique._

_Et ce fut le déclic. _

_Cela faisait bien longtemps que Blaise et Draco ne s'étaient pas disputés. Enfin, bien sur, ils se chamaillaient pour des broutilles, en bons meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient. Mais l'ampleur, la sauvagerie et la violence du conflit de cette soirée-là n'avaient encore jamais été atteintes jusqu'à ce jour. A un moment, le père de Draco fut évoqué. Il lui fut « gentiment » rappelé par Blaise qu'à cause de son paternel, Pansy avait vu son père mourir suite aux tortures faites par le Maitre pour se venger de l'arrestation de Lucius. Draco s'était tendu à ce moment là. Pansy avait commencé à pleurer._

_« Tout est de ta faute ! »_

_Il ne savait plus très bien qui lui avait asséné çà. Peut-être Blaise, ou bien Théodore… Cela l'importait peu. Il savait juste que çà n'était que la pure et simple vérité. Une vérité cruelle à entendre. Une vérité qui exposait sa face la plus sombre au reste du Monde. _

_« Tu as raison. Tout ce qui arrive est de la faute de ma famille. Des personnes se sont faites tuées par ma faute. Des familles ont été brisées par ma faute. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas. Non. Je ne m'excuserai pas de ne pas vouloir devenir un meurtrier !_

_-Mais tu l'es déjà, l'assassin ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Si tu avais rejoins le Seigneur dès que celui-ci te l'avait demandé, nous n'en serions pas là !_

_-Alors c'est çà ! Je dois me sacrifier ! Je dois me laisser emporter dans ce bourbier tout çà pour expier les fautes de mon père ! Vous me dégoutez tous les uns plus que les autres ! _

_-Draco…, Avait alors supplié Pansy._

_-Et tout çà pour quoi ? Parce que vous pensez que ma famille à moi n'est pas déchirée par tous ces évènements ? _

_Il commençait à perdre pied. Il devait se taire au plus vite. Sinon il ne pourrait pus s'excuser et leur dire au revoir correctement._

_-Si ta famille n'avait pas existé, tout aurait été bien mieux ! »_

_S'en était trop. Les dernières paroles de Théo lui avaient planté un couteau dans le cœur. Au diable les adieux. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Il se retourna alors violemment et bouscula les autres élèves, qui avaient assisté à la scène, pour remonter dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer à double tour._

_Les minutes avaient passé, et il avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois des coups sur sa porte, Pansy le suppliant de les excuser et de revenir._

_22h45. Il eut un rire amer. Au final, sa dernière confrontation avec Potter avait même été plus agréable que celle avec ses amis. Ses amis… _

_Il était un sombre idiot. Voila tout. Il s'était laissé emporter et avait encore une fois tout raté. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse et qu'il explique son départ, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il prit alors un parchemin taché et une plume et se mit à écrire, d'une écriture tressautante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Stressé ? Oui, il l'était. _

_22h58. L'elfe de maison arriva dans sa chambre pour prendre ses valises. Draco lui ordonna avant de porter la lettre sur la table de la salle commune, et de la mettre le plus en évidence possible. L'elfe revint, et couina alors de sa petite voix nasillarde qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Draco regarda une dernière fois sa chambre. _

_Une page de sa vie se tournait._

_Fin du flash Back_

La neige craquait sous ses souliers. Il arriva devant la grande porte massive du château, la poussa, et rentra dans l'immense bâtisse. Celle-ci n'avait pas la chaleur et l'impression de confort qu'avait Poudlard. Alors que l'école anglaise était construite en pierres marrons, qui lui donnait un air de château tout droit sorti des contes de fées, la bulgare, elle, était construite dans du marbre gris , qui devait, certes, couter beaucoup plus cher que les vieilles briques de Poudlard, mais qui faisait ressentir à draco cette impression de froid, bien que l'école était bien chauffée.

Depuis son arrivée, un jour plus tôt, il n'avait pas cessé de comparer son ancienne et sa nouvelle école. Il n'avait côtoyé que très peu d'élèves, ceux-ci étant, à ce que Draco en avait pu en déduire, assez méfiants envers les étrangers.

_Chacun ses secrets…_

Il avait sa chambre à lui, comme à Poudlard, ce qui lui plaisait assez. Celle-ci n'était pas verte et argent, comme l'autre, mais d'un bleu pale tirant sur le blanc.

Il se demandait comment allait la vie en Angleterre. Ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Les professeurs lui manquaient déjà. Pré-Au-Lard lui manquait déjà. Potter lui… Potter ?

Oui. Harry Potter lui manquait déjà.

Note de l'auteur

Alors… ce chapitre est différent n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai essayé de le faire plus sombre, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas totalement comme je l'avais espéré… Enfin bon.

Ca y est ! J'ai fini mes Conc' ! Et j'ai eu…. Des équations différentielles ! Yeah !

Alors, un POV Draco, vous en pensez quoi ? Je devrais en refaire ou pas ?

Enfin bref, passons au moment que tout le monde attend …. **Le Quizz !**

**D'après vous, dans le prochain chapitre…**

**1_ Draco, qui fait tout pour oublier son petit pote Potty, va rencontrer viktorrrrrr Krrrrrum qui était en visite à Durmstrang et va se consoler dans les bras de celui-ci…**

**2_ Les serpentards, après la dispute monumentale avec Blondie, se sont tous torchés la g***le au whisky pur feu et sont maintenant tous au service adictologie de Ste Mangouste…**

**3_Draco va apparaitre derrière vous en susurrant d'une voix over-sexy : Surrrrrrrprrrrise… Bah oui, à vivre dans le Grand Nord, on en prend l'accent…**

**4_ L'elfe de maison qui à servi de boniche à Draco lors de son départ, traumatisé par le nombre incalculable de valises que le blond a emporté, nous racontera sa vie et sa déchéance depuis son aventure avec Dobby et Miss Teigne…**

**Bye Bye Bee!**

**D.I.L.Y**

**Review anyone ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas, Harry, Dray et tous les autres sont à JKR….mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai !

Résumé : « Tu m'influences ! –Non, toi, tu m'influences ! » Draco décide, suite à une énième altercation avec Harry, de désormais ignorer le survivant. « C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »

Note : Bonjour à tout le monde.

Premièrement, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me review, sachez que çà me fait extrêmement plaisir.

**Ensuite, ATTENTION, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire, je tenais à vous indiquer que j'ai fait une erreur, et que DurmDurm' ne se trouve pas en Bulgarie mais en Scandinavie.**

Voici les musiques que j'ai écouté pendant que j'écrivais, en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent !

-Origa, La Ronde Lunaire

-Paradise lunch, gun's and roses.

Voila ! A toute à l'heure à la fin, bonne lecture !

_**Regarde-moi ! Chapitre 4**_

(POV Harry)

Harry était pétrifié. Que venait de dire Zabini ? C'était impossible. C'était impensable.

Draco Malfoy avait été transféré à Durmstrang.

« Mais… Il ne va pas mourir de froid là-bas ? »

Oula. C'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Et le jeune homme en face de lui devait se dire exactement la même chose vu la tête qu'il faisait, moitié incrédule moitié horrifié.

« Potter, t'es pas sérieux là… n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben…

-Non mais je rêve ! Je t'annonce que nous ne reverrons probablement plus Draco avant des années et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est te demander s'il ne va pas geler sur place ? Si c'est ta manière de t'inquiéter pour lui, je trouve çà absolument ridicule.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ! Maintenant que je sais qu'il est en sécurité dans une école de sorcellerie et non pas à l'agonie sur un lit d'hôpital, je peux arrêter de penser constamment à lui ! Enfin…non ! Je ne voulais pas dire çà ! En tout cas, pas dans ce sens là ! Argh, tu m'emmerdes à la fin !

- Euh…Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris… Mais… tu penses vraiment qu'il est en sécurité à Durmstrang, Potter ?

-Bah, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il est encadré par l'équipe d'enseignants, et le château doit sans doute regorger de sortilèges de protection tous plus forts les uns que les autres, dont même, sans aucun doute, certains sorts pas très réglementaires…si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Cette conversation était vraiment bizarre. Etait-il vraiment en train de discuter de la sécurité de Malfoy avec Blaise Zabini ? C'était totalement surréaliste. Mais totalement vrai.

« Oui Potter, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Et c'est çà qui m'inquiète.

-Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre là, Zabini…

-Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, espèce de sombre crétin ! Ta petite mentalité de Gryffondor n'est-elle pas ébranlée en sachant que des sorts de magie noire sont censés protéger les élèves ?

- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue là…

-Et si les dirigeants de cette école ont jeté ces sortilèges pour simplement protéger l'école, ne penses-tu pas qu'ils ont des secrets à bien garder à l'intérieur ?

-Je…

- Crois-tu vraiment que la réputation de Durmstrang est infondée ? Pour ma part, moins j'ai de rapport avec cette école, mieux je me porte. Cependant, mon meilleur ami, qui est en passant ton meilleur ennemi -et je ne compte pas l'autre face de lézard- se trouve contre sa volonté, j'en suis presque sûr, là-bas. Je compte donc bien aller le chercher, Potter. Et tu viendras avec moi.

-Quoi ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Vas récupérer ton bien si précieux tout seul si tu veux, mais ne me mets pas là-dedans ! Laisse-moi en dehors de tout çà ! De plus, tu ne crois pas que ton comportement est purement Gryffondor ? Tu fonces tête baissée !

-Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un ici qui se doit d'être courageux, puisque vraisemblablement même le champion du titre dans la catégorie « Je frappe et je réfléchis après » s'est lui aussi dégonflé ! Rhaa, et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, Potter, tu as raison, ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires. Sur ce, je vais à l'infirmerie. »

Et Zabini le planta là, en plein couloir vide. Vu la durée de leur conversation, s'il rentrait maintenant en salle de potions, il aurait surement le droit à une retenue. Il préféra continuer à errer dans les couloirs déserts, retardant l'échéance de la sanction jusqu'au prochain cours avec Rogue. Il tiqua en se remémorant les paroles du métis. Une école où même les protections étaient bâties avec de la magie noire ? Le Serpentard devait exagérer. Une école était faite pour aider les jeunes sorciers à devenir responsables et ne pas sombrer dans les tourments de la magie noire, non ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il décida alors qu'il irait plus tard voir Hermione pour lui demander plus de détails sur Durmstrang.

(POV Draco)

Mais bon dieu ! Pourquoi tous ces nordiques étaient-ils aussi grands ? Il était en 6e année ! Cela était impossible ! Il venait d'entrapercevoir un élève qui, au vu de la couleur de sa cravate, c'est-à-dire bleue sombre, devait être en deuxième année, et qui faisait une tête de plus que lui ! Il resta hagard pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une main passent frénétiquement devant ses yeux. Il sursauta, détourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez… avec un torse. Franchement, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il devait avoir maudit ses ancêtres et leur génétique pourrie au moins cinq cents fois. Il leva alors les yeux pour apercevoir un type qui devait faire environ trois têtes de plus que lui, et encore, il laissait de la marge. Quelle vie merdique.

« Bonjour ! Moi m'appeler Sta-Nis-Las. Sta-Ni-Las. Moi accompagner toi pour visite école ! » Avait articulé lentement un grand slave aux cheveux châtains coupés très court.

Il…se fichait de lui ?

« Tu me prends pour un débile ? Ou bien tu veux que je me mette à ton niveau intellectuel ? Toi avoir petits problèmes dans ta vie ? Avait alors sifflé dangereusement au brun.

-Ha ! Tu parle parfaitement bien le slave ! Ha ben çà alors, c'est drôle ! Et çà m'arrange aussi parce que je ne sais pas dire un mot d'anglais correctement ! Ouelcôme tou Dourmestrangue ! Avait alors répondu le dénommé Stanislas, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, on la fait, cette visite ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

-Ha ! Saches qu'il est fort possible que l'on se perde dans l'enceinte et qu'on y reste toute la journée, qui sait ! Et le slave avait encore une fois dit çà avec toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es élève ici, non ? Tu es censé connaitre l'école. Mais si tu es à ce point incompétent, je vais aller demander quelqu'un d'autre de ce pas. »

Et Draco se retourna et commença à partir. Il fut soudainement attrapé et tiré en arrière, une large main entourant son poignet. Stanislas venait de commencer sa visite.

« Ha ! Mais tu es un petit rigolo toi ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Et en plus, on est de la même année, regarde ma cravate ! »

Tiens, c'était vrai. La cravate que venait de sortir de sa poche de pantalon le bulgare… était de la même couleur violette pourpre que la sienne. Génial. Il allait se coltiner ce boulet même pendant les cours ? Le boulet en question venait de tourner à droite. Et ils débouchèrent dans un immense hall encore plus grand que celui de Poudlard. De ce hall partaient une multitude de couloirs qui devaient sans doute aboutir à des salles de classes. Sur le mur du fond se trouvaient des sortes de plateformes en verre qui montaient et qui descendaient, qui pouvaient prendre, selon ce que Draco voyait, plus de vingt personnes en même temps.

« Ha ! Tu vois les plateformes, elles sont très joueuses ! Elles n'en font des fois qu'à leurs têtes ! Ha ! Regarde ! »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Une plateforme venait de s'arrêter entre deux étages et commençait à descendre et monter de deux ou trois mètres à toute vitesse. Draco n'était pas plus rassuré par ce spectacle que la première fois qu'il avait vu les escaliers enchantés de Poudlard.

« Heureusement que ces machins ont de hautes rambardes !

-Ha ! Mais tu sais, ces rambardes de protection n'ont été installées que très récemment ! Une ou deux années avant ma première année, je crois.

-Je suis malade rien que de regarder. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de monter ?

-Ha ! Si, il y a de vieux escaliers en bois tous délabrés, mais vu leur état, c'est encore plus dangereux que çà ! » Avait encore une fois dit le boulet avec encore une fois son grand sourire. Il n'avait pas mal aux zygomatiques à force ?

Ils montèrent alors dans la plateforme la plus proche, et Stanislas annonça distinctement « Premier étage ». Le « voyage » se déroula sans encombre, au grand soulagement de Draco. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un hall plus petit où se dressaient huit portes.

« Ha ! Alors, ce…

-Arrête de dire « Ha ! » à chaque fois que tu parles !

-Ha… Excuse-moi. C'est une habitude ! C'est marrant !

-Mouais…

- Enfin bref. Je disais donc, les sept portes que tu vois à droite sont les salles communes de chaque année. Contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y a pas de répartition en début de scolarité. Chaque niveau possède donc ses propres appartements à défaut d'avoir une salle commune par, comment dites vous déjà, Famille ?

-Maison… On dit Maison. »

Maison. Poudlard en avait réellement été une pendant toutes ces années. Plus qu'une école : un refuge.

« Bon, la huitième porte que tu vois débouche sur l'aile Ouest du château, là où se trouvent tous les dortoirs. De la première à la quatrième année, on dort par chambre de six ou sept, et ensuite, à partir de la cinquième année, on a le choix, soit continuer à vivre dans une chambre commune, ou bien prendre ses propres appartements. »

Et sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des sixièmes années. On pouvait bien sentir le degré d'aristocratie qui se profilait dans tout le château. Les murs, tout aussi blancs que dans les autres endroits du château que Draco avait déjà visité, étaient recouverts de tableaux de célèbres sorciers, tous au sang pur, bien évidemment. La salle en elle-même était assez grande, le sol était en marbre noir qui contrastait considérablement avec les murs.

_Une tombe._

« C'est…très blanc et noir. Etait tout ce qu'avait pu dire Draco, ne voulant pas blesser le bulgare.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Pour ma part j'aime beaucoup ce style épuré.

-Il n'y a pas assez de vert. »

La pièce était remplie de canapés de cuir, où les autres élèves étaient assis à parler, jouer aux échecs, ou encore lire. Draco aperçut alors un groupe de garçons qui le fixaient étrangement.

« Stanislas, pourquoi me regardent-ils ? Avait alors discrètement demandé Draco.

-Crois-moi, cela vaut mieux qu'ils te remarquent car s'ils t'avaient ignoré, cela aurait voulu dire que tu n'es qu'un déchet qui ne vaut rien de mieux qu'à être frappé. »

Le slave avait dit çà d'une voix grave et sérieuse, encore inédite pour Draco. Qui étaient-donc ces personnes ?

« Ils sont connus ? Influents ?

-Disons que s'ils disent blanc, toute personne osant dire noir sera sévèrement châtiée, on peut dire.

-Ha ! Un peu comme Potter !

-Potter ? Comme dans Harry Potter ? »

Draco regarda d'où provenait la voix et ne fut presque pas surpris de voir un des quatres garçons qui étaient considérés comme les boss de l'école d'après Stanislas s'approcher de lui.

Celui-ci était blond, avec des mèches tirant sur le châtain, et légèrement plus petit que son guide de visite. Il s'approcha de Draco, se pencha en avant, et planta ses yeux d'un bleu Charon hypnotisant. Jamais Draco n'en avaient vu de cette teinte là.

« Oui, comme dans Harry Potter, murmura Draco en un souffle.

-Tu le connais bien ? Vous étiez amis ?

-Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de discuter avec des inconnus.

-Oh, vous avez raison, très cher, mon impolitesse est impardonnable. Je m'appelle Sven Von Eindelov, dit alors le dénommé Eindelov, avant de faire un baisemain à Draco. »

Draco crut que ces joues allaient prendre feu. Jamais encore un homme ne l'avait touché comme çà, aussi délicatement. Deux secondes… Von Eindelov ? C'était une des familles les plus influentes de tout le monde sorcier, et qui était souvent en concurrence avec les Malfoy.

« Draco Malfoy, avait alors répondu l'anglais, et je vous prierais de ne plus m'insulter de la sorte, Eindelov.

-Et en quoi vous ais-je offensé ?

-Vous avez os é prétendre que moi et Potter étions amis. Sachez que depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je m'obstine à lui pourrir la vie le plus possible. »

Si Draco avait vu juste, la famille de sangs-purs qu'étaient les Von Eindelov ne portaient pas le Survivant dans le cœur. « _Rappelle-toi de toujours tirer avantage des personnes que tu rencontres, Draco_ » Lui avait un jour dit son père. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait en se moment.

« Je pense, Draco -me permettez-vous de vous appeler par votre prénom ?- que nous allons bien nous entendre.

-Moi de même, Sven –me permettez-vous de vous appeler ainsi ?- je pense que nous allons très bien nous entendre. »

Draco et Eindelov ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché la main. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux et souriaient d'un rictus malsain et calculateur.

Stanislas restait dubitatif face à cet échange. Sven était-il attiré par le petit blond ? Si c'était cela, cela contrecarrait tous les plans établis.

Dès que cette visite serait finie, il devrait tout de suite décrire la situation nouvelle à l'équipe de surveillance.

Note de l'auteur

Voila ! Le 4e chapitre est terminé ! J'avais reçu des avis positifs quant aux POV de Draco, donc j'ai retenté l'expérience !

Hier, j'ai vu la bande annonce de HP7 Partie 2.

J'ai failli pleurer devant mon PC. J'ai, d'un côté, extrêmement envie d'aller voir le film, et de l'autre, je ne veux pas, parce que cela clôturera totalement la saga Harry Potter. Ca me donne envie de pleurer rien que d'y penser.

**Voici le moment que vous attendez tous, le Quiiiiiiiiz !**

Dans le prochain chapitre,

1/ Harry qui ne veut pas ramener Draco en Angleterre, va convaincre Blaise de rester avec lui pour qu'ils vivent un amour passionné, et dans ce cas, la fic n'a plus aucune raison d'être, ce qui embêterait assez l'auteure…

2/ Draco va organiser des partouzes dans la salle des 6e années pour se remonter le moral, et Viktor Krum va se joindre à la fête.

3/ On va découvrir qu'en fait, Stanislas a fait de la chirurgie esthétique, c'est en fait Voldemort qui veut profiter des joies de l'adolescence débauchée, parce qu'en 1950, les adolescents n'étaient pas totalement « freeeeeeeestyleeeee ! »

4/ Harry va finalement débarquer à Durm' et va tomber sous le charme d'Eindelov, et retournera en Angleterre avec lui pour vivre un amour passionné, et dans ce cas, la fic n'aura encore une fois plus aucune raison d'être, et çà embêterait vraiment beaucoup l'auteure….Oui, l'auteure est difficile.

Voila !

A la prochaine,

Bye Bye Bee !

DILY.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas, Harry, Dray et tous les autres sont à JKR….mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai !

Résumé : « Tu m'influences ! –Non, toi, tu m'influences ! » Draco décide, suite à une énième altercation avec Harry, de désormais ignorer le survivant. « C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »

**Note : Bonjour à tout le monde.**

**C'est avec un peu de retard que je poste ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque : quand j'ai voulu allumer mon PC il y a trois jours, plus rien ne répondait ! J'ai hurlé dans toute la baraque… Il parait que je ressemblais à un cadavre pendant trois jours… Heureusement, Monsieur Saucisse (C'est le nom de mon ordi, svp, ne pas prendre l'auteure pour une folle, merci) a été réparé hier, donc voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien …ou pas.**

**Ce que j'ai écouté pendant l'écriture :**

_**Medi, **__**how would you do it?**_

_**Regarde-moi! : Chapitre 5**_

Draco était assis sur son lit, perplexe et un peu désorienté. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, bien que son lit fût aussi sinon plus confortable que celui de Poudlard. Il regarda alors l'état du lit. L'épaisse couette qui l'avait tenu au chaud durant son sommeil gisait à présent en boule au pied du lit, les draps de soie étaient entortillés et froissés. Ses rêves avaient été assez agités et confus.

_Ou bien ses cauchemars._

Draco se leva alors et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se plaça devant le miroir du lavabo en marbre et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il retira sa chemise de pyjama. Ce qu'il vit en tant que reflet ne lui plut guère.

Draco savait qu'il n'était pas un tas de muscles athlétique, mais bon sang ! Pourquoi les Dieux avaient-ils voulu qu'il hérite de la carrure de sa mère ? Il aurait aimé avoir la carrure de son père, qui, même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien de spécial, dégageait ce sentiment de puissance, mais aussi de crainte. Lui était obligé d'avoir toujours une réplique cinglante à placer pour garder le respect de ses pairs. Après tout, chez les Serpentards, la seule loi en vigueur était celle du plus fort. La fosse aux serpents regorgeait de, pour ne pas dire traitres -le terme n'était pas approprié-, conquérants, qui redoublaient d'astuces et de tactiques pour tenter de devenir Chef à la place du Chef… En l'occurrence Draco. Enfin… anciennement Draco. Mais alors, qui l'avait remplacé ? Sans doute Blaise, peut-être Théodore… Car même si les serpents étaient réputés pour être indépendants et solitaires, certaines situations se devaient d'être dirigées par un leader. Comme la fois où ils avaient entrepris cette grande campagne anti-Gryffondor ! Tout était parti d'une énième joute verbale Lions versus Serpents, et s'était terminé en énorme complot qui projetait de jeter tous les élèves de Gryffondor, toute année confondue, en même temps dans le Lac Noir. L'entreprise avait été périlleuse, Draco avait alors échafaudé toute une ribambelle de machinations pour réussir à réunir toute la maison ennemie sur la rive au même moment. Le spectacle avait été jouissif. C'était bien connu, les chats de gouttière abhorraient l'eau ! Voir tous ces débiles tenter de se dépêtrer de la vase des bords du lac avait été aussi délectable que lorsque Potter se prenait des heures de colle par Rogue pour des fautes qu'il n'avait absolument pas commises !

Potter…

Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il s'était juré de l'oublier, et il y arriverait. Cependant… plus il tentait de le sortir de la tête, plus les souvenirs où se trouvait le Survivant refaisaient surface. Il l'admettait, Potter lui manquait. Mais bon, tout le monde lui manquait ! Ce n'était pas chaque individu singulièrement qui lui manquait, c'était Poudlard entier. Que faisait Blaise en ce moment ? Avait-il trouvé la lettre qu'il avait laissée avant de partir ? Lui en voulait-il encore ? Et les autres aussi, lui en voulaient-ils encore ? Pansy avait-elle séché ses larmes ? Etait-elle passée à autre chose ? Etaient-ils tous passé à autre chose ?

Il eu un pincement au cœur. D'un côté, son départ était mieux pour tout le monde, mais d'un autre côté… Le simple fait de se sentir exclu le rendait triste et déçu. Mais il devrait s'y faire.

Oui, ses anciens camarades devaient l'avoir remplacé, sa chambre devait à présent avoir un nouveau propriétaire, et Potter… Potter devait s'être trouvé un nouveau rival.

De la tristesse, de la déception…

_Et de la jalousie._

_**Pov Harry**_

Après que Zabini l'avait laissé en plan, Harry n'eut plus le courage de retourner en cours de potions, de toute façon, il se prendrait quand même une colle, autant retarder l'échéance le plus possible. Les paroles du Serpentard lui trottaient dans la tête.

_« Crois-tu vraiment que la réputation de Durmstrang est infondée ? »_

Ben… qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial cette école ? Bon d'accord, des sorts de magie noire pour de simples protections n'étaient pas chose courante, mais à part çà, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'affoler, non ? Et puis, peut-être que Durmstrang ne cachait aucun secret, mais aimait seulement son confort et son intimité… et çà, Harry pouvait le comprendre.

_« Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, espèce de sombre crétin ! »_

Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il l'autre bâtard ? Il ne connaissait pas les coutumes des autres écoles de sorcellerie, et alors ? Zabini n'avait qu'à blâmer les Dursley pour çà, pas lui. N'empêche, il n'avait encore jamais vu le métis dans un tel état. C'était la première fois que le Serpentard s'emportait comme çà, ou tout du moins devant lui ! Les autres maisons l'avaient même surnommé « le médiateur ». En effet, lors des éternelles bagarres entre leurs deux maisons, c'était Zabini qui réussissait à retarder le plus longtemps l'étape coups de poings. Il avait un don pour faire bouillir l'adversaire sans même élevait le ton de sa voix. Il les poussait à bout, rien qu'avec de simples paroles ! Il était un peu l'inverse de Malfoy, ou d'Harry, qui eux, avaient besoin d'en venir rapidement aux poings pour se défouler. En parlant de Malfoy, Zabini était le seul qui réussissait à le calmer. Il avait déjà souvent vu le métis murmurer à l'oreille du blond, lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait sans doute à rentrer dans des colères noires. Celui-ci se calmait alors soudainement.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit alors. Pour éviter le flux d'élèves qui sortiraient des salles de classe, Harry se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, il se laissa choir dans un des trois canapés moelleux positionnés devant la cheminée.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et laissa rentrer la masse d'élèves. Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sur la tête son sac de cours qu'il avait laissé en cours de potions. Son meilleur ami, le lanceur de sac, s'affala à côté de lui. Harry le remercia d'avoir rapporté ses affaires.

« Tu te rends compte que dès qu'Hermione va rentrer, tu vas te prendre un de ses savons…

-Je sais, merci…

-Et d'ailleurs, où étais-tu ? Tu es resté avec Zabini ?

-Il faut que je te dise…

-HARRY. JAMES. POTTER ! »

Et ce fut une Hermione en furie qui débarqua dans la Salle Commune. Harry évita de justesse _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, ne sachant trop bien les dégâts que celui-ci pouvait faire. Après au moins un bon quart d'heure de réprimande sur la nécessité d'assister aux cours et à l'assiduité au travail dont il fallait faire preuve, sa meilleure amie se calma enfin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Avait-elle alors demandé.

-Disons que Zabini m'a un peu… engueulé ?

-Comment? Et pourquoi aurait-il fait çà ? Est-ce que… çà aurait un rapport avec Malfoy ?

-Bingo. »

Et Harry leur raconta toute l'histoire. Après la mine réjouie de Ron lorsqu'il avait appris que Malfoy était parti, il y eu la mine perplexe d'Herm' lors du récit de la dispute avec les autres Serpentards, et enfin, les mine déconfites et horrifiées en entendant la nouvelle demeure du blond.

Oula… si même Ron en perdait son sourire rayonnant, c'est que la situation devait être plus grave que ce qu'Harry pensait.

Il vit ses deux meilleurs amis échanger un regard perplexe, avant de se retourner vers lui, l'air grave.

« Harry… Que sais-tu de Durmstrang ?

-Et bien… A part le fait que Viktor Krum y était, et que l'école est dirigée par un ancien Mangemort, Karkaroff, c'est çà ? Rien de plus. Ah si ! Zabini m'a dit que les protections autour de l'école étaient en magie noire.

-Harry… il faut que tu saches… De toutes les écoles de magie de la planète, celle de Durmstrang est celle qui a la moins bonne réputation.

-Et pourquoi çà ?

-Ils n'acceptent pas les gens qui… comment dire… enfin bon, ils n'acceptent pas les gens qui sont impropres à leurs rangs.

-Tu veux dire… Qu'ils n'acceptent pas les nés Moldus ?

-Ni même les Demi-sang.

-Mais c'est injuste et horrible… Et le Ministère laisse faire çà ? Eructa Harry, outré.

-Le Ministère n'ose rien faire… tu comprends… les familles les plus influentes de la planète, et les plus nobles aussi en passant, placent leurs enfants dans cette école. Si le Ministère décidait d'intervenir, qui sait ce de quoi toutes ces familles seraient capables ?

-Donc en fait dans un sens, Harry, Malfoy ne sera pas tellement dépaysé, il sera entouré de snobs aussi pédants que lui ! Rigola Ron.

-Ron, çà n'est pas drôle, avait alors répliqué Hermione en lui assénant une tape sur la tête. Honnêtement Harry, même moi, je n'aurais jamais souhaité que Malfoy aille dans cette école.

-Oui… Zabini m'a dit que plus il se tenait loin de Durmstrang, mieux il se portait.

-Et je le comprends ! Avait alors ajouté Ron. Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui ont fait leur scolarité là-bas et qui maintenant sont recherchées, ou bien enfermées à Azkaban à perpétuité, tu serais ahuri.

-Mais… en quoi cette école est-elle si maléfique ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu des futurs criminels, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Tu penses vraiment que Karkaroff aurait « sorti » ses _meilleurs _éléments pour un tournoi ? Il a préféré emmener Krum pour pouvoir monter toute la splendeur et le prestige de son école. Ron avait dit çà d'un ton sarcastique.

-En tout cas, Harry, aller à Durmstrang est tout sauf un cadeau, et je pleins Malfoy de ne pas avoir été transféré à Beauxbatons.

- Tu veux dire… qu'il n'est pas en sécurité là-bas ? »

Vu l'expression d'Hermione et de Ron, la réponse n'était même pas nécessaire. Il comprenait un peu plus l'état de Zabini. Malfoy… que faisait-il en ce moment ?

Peut-être qu'il avait déjà remplacé ses amis ? Peut-être qu'il était devenu le leader d'un groupe de trouble-fête là-bas aussi ?

Peut-être s'était-il trouvé un nouveau rival ? Harry ressentit alors un poids dans sa poitrine.

De l'ahurissement, de l'inquiétude…

_Et de la jalousie._

_**(Pov Draco)**_

Draco sortit de sa chambre. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte menant sur le pallier du premier étage quand il entendit un grand _Boum_ significatif de quelque chose ou quelqu'un plaqué contre un mur. Discrètement, il s'approcha du tournant du couloir et écouta. On pouvait entendre des murmures non loin de l'angle du couloir.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui voulais hier soir ?

-Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, que je sache. Maintenant lâche-moi.

-Oh non. Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai bien compris ton manège. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le divulguerai pas aux autres pour l'instant, je pourrais m'en servir plus tard, à un temps plus approprié.

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-Tu veux parier ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que çà.

-Et c'est toi qui dis çà. Je pensais que c'était toi qui connaissais tout de moi…tout ce qu'il y a enfuit bien…_en profondeur…_si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Ne te lance pas sur ce terrain là, tout ceci est révolu. Et sache que si tu ne touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux… tu auras affaire à moi, c'est compris ? Cela fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas eu un poing violemment dans la face, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il me semble qu'à une époque, tu appréciais que ma face ne soit pas déformée par un œil au beurre noir…

-Je te l'ai dit, tout cela est du passé. Maintenant, tu dois faire face à tes responsabilités, et moi aux miennes.

-Parce qu'avant, toutes les charges sur nos épaules n'étaient que futiles ? Ne me prend pas pour un débile, depuis le départ tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais. Ce n'est pas moi qui a tout gâché.

-Franchement, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de çà. Juste pour te dire que tu as intérêt à te tenir éloigné de lui si tu tiens à ta vie.

-S'il vient vers moi, je ne l'empêcherai pas. Je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Je sais. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais pu rien promettre. »

Draco avait les joues rouges. C'étaient bien la voix de deux hommes. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas s'en allant. Il supposa que les deux personnes étaient parties. Il allait alors continuer sa route pour sortir quand il percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Mais… ils n'étaient pas tous les deux partis ?

« Ha ! Draco ! J'étais parti pour te réveiller ! Mais tu m'as devancé ! C'est drôle, hein ? »

L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui… c'était Stanislas ?

Mais alors… Oula. Son cerveau était en surchauffe.

Note de l'auteur

Voila ! C'est fini pour cette fois !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Hier, je suis allée voir Pirates des Caraïbes, et ben, j'ai riiiien compris.

**Enfin bref, voici le moment que vous attendez tous, le quiiiiiiz !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre,**

**1-Draco va jouer à Sherlock Holmes pour savoir si c'était bien Stanislas qui discutait dans le couloir.**

**2-Harry va se précipiter pour sauver Draco, mais il n'avait pas pensé que la Scandinavie, c'était si froid, alors il va tomber malade et sera renvoyé directement à Poudpoud'… première tentative de sauvetage ratée.**

**3- Harry va se précipiter pour sauver Draco, mais il ne sait pas exactement où se trouve Durmdurm' et se perdra dans les montagnes et le blizzard de Scandinavie. Deuxième tentative de sauvetage ratée.**

**4-Draco, qui en a marre de toutes ses histoires débiles, se transfère lui-même à Beauxbatons pour être tranquille. Harry arrivera cette fois-ci en bon état en Scandinavie, mais bon, Draco n'y sera plus. Troisième tentative de sauvetage ratée, Epic Fail.**

Bon… là la réponse est évidente (c'est la 4, bien sur ! SBAM !... aie.), mais on m'a demandé de faire des choix qui pouvaient être possibles, donc j'essaye de faire des efforts !

Bye Bye Bee!

DILY

**Review anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas, Harry, Dray et tous les autres sont à JKR….mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai !

Résumé : « Tu m'influences ! –Non, toi, tu m'influences ! » Draco décide, suite à une énième altercation avec Harry, de désormais ignorer le survivant. « C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »

**Note : Bonjour à tout le monde.**

**Bon alors, avant de commencer, je voulais vous dire, je suis dans un état quasi-euphorique ! Aujourd'hui nous avions les réponses d'Admission post-bac, et j'ai été prise dans mon premier choix ! Reste plus qu'à avoir le bac… **

**Enfin bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, elle n'est pas vraiment passionnante ! Donc, voici le 6****e**** chapitre de ma fic, un peu en retard à cause de la publication de mon one-shot à l'occasion de l'anniv' à Draco ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et à tout à l'heure à la fin !**

_Ce que j'ai écouté lors de l'écriture : l'album de __Lemonade Mouth_

En plus (**vivement conseillé !**) au passage de la conversation entre ZabZab et Harry : _FMA brotherhood ost : Next Chapter__._

_**Regarde-moi! : Chapitre 6**_

_L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui… c'était Stanislas ?_

_Mais alors… Oula. Son cerveau était en surchauffe._

« Sta… Sta... Sta…

-Dradradraco ? C'est une tradition chez les anglais de répéter les syllabes ? C'est marrant ! Vous les rosbifs, vous avez vraiment de drôles de coutumes ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Son visage devait être rouge pivoine ! Deux… deux hommes ensemble ! Non pas que cela le dégoutait. Il n'était simplement pas habitué à ce genre de situation, puisqu'il ne connaissait ou n'avait dans son entourage aucune personne homosexuelle, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. De plus, les relations du même sexe chez les sorciers étaient inhabituelles, mais elles n'étaient controversées à l'instar de ce qu'il avait entendu du monde Moldu à ce propos. Les sorciers n'avaient pas ce genre d'intolérance. Ils en avaient des autres bien pires, il suffisait de voir son propre père. En tout cas, la fin de la conversation qu'il avait entendu ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, ces deux hommes avaient eu une relation. Draco n'était absolument pas de nature curieuse, mais ces évènements l'intriguaient au plus haut point.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne se rendit compte de la réplique de Stanislas que quelques instants plus tard.

« Hein ? Euh… non… c'est juste que j'ai été surpris de te trouver là…, tenta de se rattraper Draco en essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

-Ah d'accord… dommage, c'était assez drôle ! Répondit le slave en continuant de glousser.

-Dis-moi, c'était toi qui…

-Bon, on va manger, je crève de faim ! »

Bon. D'accord. L'autre lui avait coupé la parole. Il détestait çà au plus que tout. Et en plus, cela consolidait l'idée que Stanislas avait bien fait partie de l'échange.

Mais… alors Stanislas était homosexuel ?

Boârf. De toute façon, à leur âge, il fallait s'essayer à tout, non ? Non pas que Draco l'avait déjà ou y avait déjà songé… Tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe impliquait tellement de choses…

_Oublier._

Stanislas n'avait pas arrêté de parler de tout et de rien durant le trajet jusqu'au réfectoire. Celui-ci était assez semblable à la Grande Salle, si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait pas de tables spécifiques à une certaine catégorie.

Draco aperçu alors Sven qui lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe pour lui dire de le rejoindre. Il entraina alors Stanislas à travers les tables.

« Bonjour Sven.

-Bonjour Draco. Salut Malakiev. Sven s'était tourné vers Stan.

-…Salut. »

L'ambiance s'était soudainement refroidie d'une dizaine… de milliers de degrés. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas en bons termes ?

Deux secondes.

Malakiev ? Oh Salazard… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit entouré par les héritiers de deux des plus riches et des plus influentes familles du monde ?

Il donna un coud de coude à Stanislas.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un Malakiev…, la voix de Draco était basse mais menaçante.

-Ah bon ? Ah ben excuse-moi, j'ai oublié ce détail…, risqua alors Stanislas, toujours son grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mouais… »

Ils s'assirent en face de Sven et commencèrent à manger. Draco s'enquit des cours de la matinée. Ils commençaient par Potions. C'était bien, cela ne le dépaysait pas trop. Il avait entendu dire que le programme de cours de Durmstrang différait un peu de celui de Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas eu plus de précisions.

La matinée se passa assez lentement. Bien évidemment, le professeur de Potions n'atteignait même pas la cheville du professeur Rogue. Draco n'avait même pas retenu son nom, tellement il était ennuyeux et insipide. Le cours en lui-même n'était pas très difficile, ils n'avaient fait que de la théorie pendant quatre heures. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu du mal à se tenir éveillé lors d'un cours de Potions. Il se dit alors que s'il voulait continuer à progresser, il devrait commencer à étudier par lui-même.

Lui et Stanislas arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, et comme au petit-déjeuner, Draco se dirigea vers la table de Sven. Il lui sembla que Stanislas marchait plus lentement que d'habitude, comme s'il ne voulait pas atteindre leurs places.

Draco se demanda alors s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque animosité entre Eindelov et Malakiev. Vu l'ambiance froide de ce matin, Stan et Sven ne devaient pas être en bon termes. Peut-être avaient-ils eu des différents par le passé ? Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à se servir dans les somptueux plats posés devant eux.

« Alors, Draco, qu'as-tu pensé de ce premier cours de potions ? Demanda alors Sven.

-Dois-je répondre honnêtement ou hypocritement ? Lança alors Draco sarcastiquement. Il sentit Stanislas pouffer à côté de lui.

- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas vraiment apprécié.

-Et encore, apprécié est un bien grand mot. Je ne m'étais encore jamais autant ennuyé dans un cours de potions. »

Soudain, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Chéri, qui est ce petit blond insipide qui se permet de critiquer le cours de potions ? »

Draco sentit Stanislas se tendre à côté de lui. Il fixait Sven droit dans les yeux. Que se passait-il ?

Deux minutes.

Qui était la mégère qui venait de le traiter d'insipide ?

Il se retourna vers la pintade qui l'avait insulté. Elle avait des cheveux noirs remontés dans un chignon d'où aucune mèche ne dépassait. Cela lui donnait une apparence sévère. Sa cravate était rouge, elle avait donc un an de plus que lui. Qui avait-elle appelé chéri ? Sven ? Stanislas ?

Draco ravala sa colère et s'obligea à se comporter en parfait gentleman. Il se leva et se plaça devant la pintade… qui faisait la même taille que lui. Merde. Il prit sa main pour lui faire un baisemain.

« Lady, je me présente, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Je viens d'être transféré dans cette charmante école. Et sachez qu'en donnant mon avis sur ce premier cours je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser ni vous blesser. Je n'ai fait que donner un avis subjectif influencé par la fatigue de mon transfert ainsi que la tristesse de ne plus voir mes anciens camarades. Je vous prie, Lady, de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon comportement puéril. »

Et voilà. Etre hypocrite et beau parleur pouvait servir.

« Très cher Sir, je vois que vous êtes en fait un parfait gentilhomme, et je m'excuse de vous avoir qualifié d'insipide. Vous êtes très charmant ! J'espère que vous vous acclimatez bien à l'école et au froid de Scandinavie ! Sur ce, je propose que nous arrêtions de nous lancer des répliques gorgées d'hypocrisie, et de m'expliquer pourquoi, parmi tous les élèves de votre année, vous avez choisi de trainer avec mon frère et mon fiancé.

-Votre… frère ?

-Je ne me suis même pas présentée, quelle imbécile ! Je m'appelle Tania Irina Malakiev, et je suis donc la grande sœur de ce grand boulet assis à vos côtés. »

La sœur de Stanislas ? Et ben celle-là, il l'avait pas vu venir. Mais alors, çà voulait dire que…

« Et bien, c'est votre frère qui m'a fait visiter le collège, je suis donc resté avec lui. Vous avez parlé précédemment à votre… fiancé ?

-Oh, et bien, je suis fiancée à Sven. »

C'était définitif, Stan s'était transformé en statue de pierre. Il n'esquissait plus aucun mouvement. Alors, peut-être était-ce de cela que venait l'animosité entre les deux garçons. Stanislas ne devait sans doute pas apprécier que sa sœur soit fiancée avec Sven. Non pas que Sven était une personne désagréable, loin de là, mais vu la réputation que lui avait décrit son guide et nouvel ami, il valait quand même mieux compter Sven Von Eindelov parmi ses alliés.

« Draco, le cours suivant va bientôt commencer, et il faut d'abord que tu ailles te présenter au professeur. Il faudrait donc qu'on y aille tout de suite.

-D'accord…

-A plus tard, Tania. »

Et sur ce, ils sortirent du réfectoire.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient en direction de la salle de class, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore pipé mot. Draco se décida donc à rompre le silence.

« Est-ce que cela t'insupporte ? »Demanda-t-il alors doucement.

Stanislas s'arrêta de marcher.

« De quoi tu parles ? Le ton de sa voix trahissait le fait qu'il savait exactement de quoi parlait Draco.

-De ta sœur et de Sven évidemment.

-Bien sûr que çà m'énerve. Etre obligé de se marier est un acte horrible et injuste.

-Tu veux protéger ta sœur, mais je pense que Sven pourra la rendre heureuse, non ? Tu sais, mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'ils avaient été fiancés par obligation, mais que cela ne les avaient pas rendus malheureux. Certains disent que l'amour vient après le mariage… »

Stanislas le dévisagea longuement. Mais Draco, lorsqu'il vu la lueur méprisante quoiqu'un peu triste dans le regard du slave, il ne pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

« Sauf que Sven ne sera jamais amoureux d'elle. »

Et Stanislas recommença alors à marcher. Draco n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par cela ?

_POV Harry_

Ce matin-là, Harry était d'une humeur joyeuse après avoir passé une longue nuit de sommeil. Il avait rêvé qu'il devenait joueur de Quidditch professionnel et qu'il gagnait tous ses matchs.

En fait non. C'était totalement faux. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face.

Donc, reprenons.

Ce matin-là, Harry était assis sur son lit après une longue nuit d'insomnie. Il avait par maintes fois tenté de s'endormir mais à chaque fois qu'il fermé les yeux, il voyait Malfoy soit enseveli sous la neige, sois dansant la Kalinka, sois se saoulant à la Vodka. Il en avait plus que marre. Etait-il à ce point obsédé par le blond ? C'était tout bonnement impensable. Après tout, le blond n'était même pas son ami ! Il était même son rival ! Il n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter autant pour le blond.

Il rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il était tellement crevé qu'il 'avait même plus la force de beurrer ses tartines lui-même. Merci maman Hermione.

« Tu te rends compte ! Lui lança alors Ron, même lorsqu'elle est à des milliers de kilomètres, la fouine arrive quand même à te faire tourner en bourrique ! »

Harry se serait bien passé de cette constatation. Il n'avait nullement besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

« Quand je pense qu'il doit se la couler douce à Durmstrang bien au chaud sous sa chapka alors que nous on a une guerre à préparer ! »

Ron ne pouvait pas se taire deux secondes ? Il tentait vainement de réfléchir avec le peu de neurones qui lui restaient après sa longue nuit d'enfer. Et comment le roux savait-il que Malfoy se relaxait dans le Grand Nord ? Si cela se trouvait, il se faisait martyriser par ces barbares de slaves ! Peut-être était-il maltraité ! Sous-nourri ! Violenté !

Non, là il y allait un peu fort. N'empêche, pour que ce genre d'idée ait eu l'audace de germer dans son esprit, c'est qu'il était vraiment préoccupé.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ron avait raison. Ils avaient un combat à préparer. Un combat sanglant, où il y aurait des morts, il ne devait pas se voiler la face. Mais il fallait qu'il réduise ce nombre le plus possible. Il devait s'entrainer. Encore pus s'entrainer. Pour devenir plus fort.

Il quitta la Grande Salle avant les autres. Il devait parler à Dumbledore. Au détour d'un couloir, il surprit Zabini et Rogue qui discutaient, où plutôt se disputaient. Rogue se retourna alors soudainement vers lui. Et Harry eut un choc. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le Maitre des Potions dans un tel état d'énervement. Ses joues étaient rouges de colères et il serrait ses poings à se mettre les paumes à sang.

« Potter, que faites-vous donc ici ? C'est une conversation privée ! Je…

-Laissez, Professeur, il est au courant. »

Au courant ? Au courant de quoi ? Ah… le cas Malfoy. Bien sûr. C'était évident.

« Et…donc… de quoi parliez-vous ? Se risqua timidement Harry.

-Je tentais de convaincre le professeur Rogue de nous laisser partir à Durmstrang récupérer Draco.

-…_Nous _?

-Ben oui, toi et moi.

-Et quand ais-je donné mon accord ?

-Potter… tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Mais comment tu sais çà Zabini ? Harry était estomaqué.

-…Parce que c'est aussi mon cas. Répondit alors le métis sombrement. Ce qui veux dire que tu t'inquiètes pour Draco, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Il s'inquiétait pour Malfoy. Il détourna alors le regard. Et il se rendit compte du lieu où il était. C'était le couloir où le blond lui avait fait ses adieux.

_Oublier._

Il lui avait demandé de l'oublier. Et il était parti, sans même un regard en arrière. Malfoy s'en était allé en lui demandant de l'oublier. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir accéder à sa demande. Mais cela était impossible. Plus le Serpentard était absent, plus il était omniprésent dans ses pensées.

Et cela devait cesser.

« Zabini… Jamais sa voix n'avait encore sonné aussi déterminée. Prépare tes bottes et ta chapka.

-…Comment ?

-T'as bien entendu. On va aller chercher Malfoy. »

Et sur ce, il s'en alla.

Oui, il allait aller chercher le blond, pour que celui-ci sorte définitivement de ses pensées.

_Ou pour tout autre chose._

**Note de l'auteur.**

**Voila ! C'est fini pour cette fois ! Bon, au moins Harry s'est décidé à partir en Scandinavie, c'est déjà çà ! Bon, peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais bon, je ne peux pas tout contrôler non plus…**

**Bon, ok, j'ai rien dit.**

**Enfin bref, voici le moment tant attendu, le quiiiiiz !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre,**

**1 : Harry ne va pas trouver de chapka à son gout, ce qui va compromette toute l'expédition dans le grand Nord.**

**2 : Blaise et Harry vont à leur arrivée en Scandinavie trouver une distillerie de vodka et s'y arrêteront… Autant vous dire qu'ils ne trouveront jamais Durmstrang…**

**3 : Draco va briser les fiançailles de Tania et Sven, et va lui-même se marier avec Sven, ce qui dézingue toute l'histoire.**

**4 : Ben il y aura rien de spécial, l'auteur décide d'arrêter la fic et de se consacrer à l'écriture de la biographie de Dobby, Elfe Libre, qui est bien plus passionnante, ou bien pour se consacrer à réviser le bac, parce que c'est un peu dans quatre jours.**

**Bye Bye bee!**

**DILY**

**REVIEW ANYONE?**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

Résumé : « Tu m'influences ! –Non, toi, tu m'influences ! » Draco décide, suite à une énième altercation avec Harry, de désormais ignorer le survivant. « C'est donc un adieu, Potter. »

Fond musical: _The buterfly_ de Celtic Woman

* * *

><p><em>« Zabini… Jamais sa voix n'avait encore sonné aussi déterminée. Prépare tes bottes et ta chapka. <em>

_-…Comment ?_

_-T'as bien entendu. On va aller chercher Malfoy. »_

* * *

><p>Bon.<p>

Il avait peut-être parlé un peu vite. Sur le coup, l'idée d'aller en Scandinavie l'avait emballé, mais en y repensant, çà n'allait pas être tache facile. Il s'imaginait déjà arriver devant Karkaroff : « Bonjour, on se permet de s'inviter dans votre école de malades pour venir chercher Malfoy, parce que nous pensons qu'il est maltraité et violenté ! Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté correctement ! Je suis Harry Potter et je suis l'ennemi d'à peu près toutes les familles de vos élèves ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Bon, sur ce, on repart avec notre blondinet, faites comme si nous n'étions pas passés et continuez à faire de la magie noire ! Bye ! »

Non, définitivement, çà n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Dire çà à Zabini, alors que Rogue était encore là ! Il devait trouver le métis et modérer ses propos précédents. En bon Gryffondor, ou en mauvais dans ce cas là, il avait agi sans en réfléchir pleinement. Si Hermione avait été là la veille, elle lui aurait sans doute donné un coup de livre sur le crâne pour qu'il arrête de parler. Mais elle n'avait pas été là, et il avait gaffé. Enfin bon, il ne devait pas rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Si Malfoy avait été là, il lui aurait dit un truc du style «C'est bien Serpentard tout çà, Potter ! Tu commences à devenir intelligent ! » Et ensuite…

Deux minutes.

Argh ! Il recommençait à ne penser qu'à Malfoy ! Il devait être maudit ! Enfin bon, d'un côté, penser au blond n'était pas si désagréable que çà.

Il n'avait pas vraiment dit çà, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, il réfléchirait à tout çà plus tard. Il descendit les escaliers principaux pour arriver devant la Grande Salle. Il entra et se dirigea vers sa table où Ron et Hermione étaient déjà en train de manger. Il s'installa en face d'eux et commença à se servir. Ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur la table des Serpentard. Il croisa le regard de Blaise Zabini, qui le fixait intensément. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais alors pas du tout. Il se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner pour rejoindre directement la salle de classe sans attendre ses amis.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se fit apostropher… par Zabini. Super.

« Potter, ce que tu as dit hier, tu le pensais vraiment ?

-J'admet que j'ai parlé un peu vite, mais l'intention était bien là, se risqua-t-il.

-Bien. Comme tu as du le remarquer, le professeur Rogue est dans la confidence. Il pourrait même nous trouver une excuse pour partir à Durmstrang.

-Rogue veut nous… aider ?

-On peut dire çà comme çà. Disons qu'il a ses propres raisons dont il ne veut pas parler.

-Mouais. Bon, on reparlera de çà plus tard, premièrement j'ai besoin de réfléchir, et deuxièmement je dois en parler aux autres.

-Attends ! Quels autres ? Tu parles de Granger et Weasley ?

-Ben… Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il faut qu'il n'y ait qu'un minimum de personnes au courant de ce projet ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de parler de çà à tord et à travers !

-Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis ! Bien sûr qu'ils doivent être au courant !

-En tout cas, ne leur fais pas croire qu'ils pourront venir avec nous. Bon, Potter, on se voit plus tard. »

Et sur ce le métis commença à partir dans la direction opposée à celle d'Harry.

« Ah oui, une dernière chose, Potter ! »

Celui-ci s'arrêta de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas.

« J'espère que la raison de ce changement d'avis est bien fondée, et qu'elle ne vise pas à causer du tord à Draco d'une quelconque manière. »

Causer du tord à Malfoy ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu causer du tord à Malfoy ? Pour se venger de toutes ces années de farces et de bagarre ? Il en avait assez de toutes ces gamineries. Il aurait du être soulagé de ne plus avoir le blond dans les pattes, mais c'était tout le contraire. S'il avait voulu faire du mal à Malfoy, il ne s'inquièterait pas pour lui à ce point là !

Ah, çà y est, il s'était enfin admis qu'il était inquiet. Il avait tenté depuis le départ du blond de se voiler la face et de non pas se réjouir de son transfert mais d'au moins faire comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé. Après tout, Malfoy lui avait dit lui-même qu'ils devaient faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Malgré tout, il était affecté par son départ. Il s'attendait toujours à voir le blond au détour d'un couloir, ou encore l'entendre lancer une de ses remarques méprisantes à lui où à ses amis. Mais non, les couloirs étaient dépourvus de Malfoy. Et Harry n'était pas à l'aise. Peut-être qu'après toutes ces années, une routine s'était installée ? Il était habitué aux conflits avec Malfoy. Cela faisait partie de son quotidien à Poudlard.

« Harry ? »

Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

« Ah, salut Luna, Ginny. »

La sœur de son meilleur ami rougit en détournant le regard tandis que la Serdaigle lui fit un bisou sur la joue droite. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ces deux-là. Luna était autant démonstrative que Ginny était de plus en plus distante. Que se passait-il ? Harry n'avait jamais été très attiré par les démonstrations d'affections comme les bisous sur les joues ou encore les accolades. Mais il arrivait à supporter celles que lui donnait Luna, car il savait qu'elles étaient sincères et dépourvues de mauvaises motivations. Il croisa alors le regard de Ginny. Celle-ci avait bien grandit durant l'été. Elle serait bientôt une jeune fille accomplie, Harry en était sûr.

« Vous avez déjà été au petit-déjeuner ?

-Oui, on en revient. Et toi, Harry, où étais-tu ? J'ai aperçu Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, mais toi non.

-Disons que j'étais assez pressé, répondit Harry évasivement. »

Les trois adolescents commencèrent à marcher, mais soudain Ginny s'arrêta.

« Je… j'ai quelque chose à faire… je dois y aller. »

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit dans l'autre sens à toute allure. Harry se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. Il en parlerait avec Ron.

« Ne t'inquiètes-pas, elle est juste en train de devenir adulte. »

Harry se retourna vivement vers Luna.

« …Adulte ?

-Elle est en train de se rendre compte de la dure réalité de la vie. N'est-ce pas cela, être adulte ?

-Je n'y ai jamais réellement réfléchi. Et pourquoi sa vie est-elle dure ?

-Cà, Harry, je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour te répondre. Peut-être que si tu lui demandes, elle acceptera de partager ses problèmes avec toi, qui sait ? Et tu pourras peut-être partager les tiens avec elle aussi.

-Comme une confidente ? Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que Ginny n'est pas la personne à qui je pense en premier lorsque j'ai besoin de parler. Et puis, si elle-même a des problèmes, je ne pense pas que l'accommoder des miens serait la meilleure chose à faire.

-Tu sais, peut-être serait-elle heureuse de partager quelque chose avec toi, Harry. Réfléchis-y, d'accord ? Mais bon, pour l'instant, tu as autre chose en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que…Quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oh, désolée, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à un Nargole de lui apprendre à nager avant d'aller en cours ! A plus tard, Harry ! »

Et Luna le planta là. Décidemment, il ne comprendrait jamais le raisonnement de la Serdaigle.

* * *

><p>L'après midi s'était déroulée aussi lentement que la matinée. Draco avait assisté au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et même si le professeur de Durmstrang n'était pas un ectoplasme, ses élucubrations sur la Guerre des Gobelins étaient toutes aussi inintéressantes.<p>

Il n'avait pas encore retenté de parler avec Stanislas à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé le midi. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis un jour et demi. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour discuter de choses personnelles. Mais quand bien même, cela intriguait Draco. Il se baladait en ce moment dans un couloir désert de l'école, pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme. Cependant, ce dernier fut vite altéré par des bruits de pas venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut Tania Malakiev qui avançait vers lui nonchalamment.

« Le directeur Karkaroff veut te voir. »

Et sur ce, elle fit demi-tour pour repartir.

« Hé ! Attends ! » Cria Draco en la suivant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Veux-tu peut-être que je le répète en anglais ? Répondit la brune sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

-Non, pas du tout, j'ai très bien compris merci bien, mais… je ne sais pas où se trouve le bureau de Karkaroff…

-Oh, et bien, dans ce cas, je pourrais sans doute te conduire jusqu'au bureau du _directeur _Karkaroff… Dit Tania en accentuant le « directeur » pour faire comprendre son respect et son allégeance envers la discipline.

-Je t'en serais très reconnaissant, merci. »

Ils se mirent donc en marche, Malakiev précédant Draco de quelque pas. La curiosité du blond reprit alors le dessus.

« Donc, toi et Sven êtes fiancés.

-Je vois que tu enregistres les informations rapidement. »

Draco ne releva pas, et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« J'ai l'impression que ce mariage ne te plait pas. »

Tania s'arrêta et Draco arriva à sa hauteur.

« Je ne pense pas que çà te regarde. Mais sache pour ton information que ce mariage arrangé me laisse totalement impassible. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une autre alternative possible. Il faut perpétrer la lignée Malakiev. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

Ils se remirent en route.

« Et donc tu acceptes le fait d'être liée à quelqu'un pour toute la vie par obligation ?

-Tu es bien naïf, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que nous serons mariés que nous ne pourrons pas aller voir ailleurs.

-Mais ce serait un adultère !

-Je croyais que tu étais à Serpentard dans ton ancienne école. Peut-être devrais-je ré-estimer mon jugement sur ton anicienne Maison. »

Comment… comment osait-elle insulter Serpentard ! Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Tania s'arrêta soudainement à l'entrée d'un couloir étroit et sombre qui semblait, de là où ils se tenaient, interminable.

« Le bureau du directeur Karkaroff est au bout du couloir, tu ne pourras pas te tromper, il n'y a qu'une porte. Tu es capable de trouver par toi-même maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cesse de m'insulter sans aucune raison. Et oui, je suis parfaitement capable de trouver par moi-même, merci de ta considération.

-Oh, ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse, je me soucie peu du fait que tu te perdes ou non. Enfin bref, sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai des choses importantes à faire, moi.

-C'est çà, bon vent. Je me demande vraiment comment Stanislas fait pour te supporter. »

Tania, qui était déjà pâle de nature, sembla blanchir encore plus. Elle qui semblait déjà si dure et sévère s'était encore un peu plus redressée et regardait, non, transperçait Draco de son regard noir.

« N'affirme pas des choses dont tu ne sais rien du tout. »

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla.

Draco pouvait encore sentir le frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui était apparu lors des dernières paroles de Malakiev. Il se retourna et contempla quelques instants l'étendue lugubre et silencieuse devant lui. Il déglutit et s'avança vers les méandres du couloir, vers l'antre de Karkaroff. Vers l'antre du diable.

_L'enfer._

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il poussait les portes de la salle, Severus Rogue put sentir la même sensation qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il rendait visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus il approchait du trône où se trouvait son Maitre, plus la sensation était désagréable. Et plus Severus Rogue se dégoutait.<p>

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se posèrent alors sur lui.

« Ah ! Severus, quelle agréable surprise ! Tu arrives juste au bon moment ! Mon petit soldat ici présent me relatait des faits forts intéressants ! »

Rogue se tourna vers le « petit soldat ». La stupeur l'envahit.

Un élève de Durmstrang.

_Fin du chapitre._

* * *

><p>Note de fin de chapitre.<p>

Bonjour à tous. Je n'ai pas fait de note au début du chapitre car cela aurait été trop long. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard. Certains événements personnels que je ne développerai pas ont fait que j'ai été dans l'incapacité d'écrire quoi que ce soit. J'ai même pensé à tout abandonner. Mais je me suis reprise, pour ne pas tout laisser tomber.

Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas publié plus tôt.

Il y a exactement un mois et trois semaines, alors que j'étais en train justement d'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai reçu dans ma boite mail un message privé de quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom ni le pseudo. Le message disait très clairement que ma fiction n'était je cite « qu'un ramassis d'âneries (…) les personnages totalement OOC (…) le fait de rajouter des Original Characters donne du ridicule à l'histoire (…) Sven est un Gary-Stu. » Et j'en passe.

Alors j'aurais voulu savoir.

Ces critiques sont-elles fondées ? Je vous le demande à vous, lectrices et lecteurs, car je n'arrive pas à avoir un point de vue objectif de mon écriture.

Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews sur les précédents chapitres, sachez que cela me fait toujours très plaisir.

Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à faire un quizz cette foi-ci, j'en suis profondément désolée.

Merci de m'avoir lu,

DILY.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

Résumé : Une énième bagarre entre Draco et Harry. Des adieux? Pourquoi Draco dit-il adieu à Harry? "Zabini, où est Malfoy?""Draco a été transféré. Je vais le chercher. Et tu viens avec moi, Potter."

Fond musical : Orelsan, Chopin, Kung Fu Panda 2, et j'en passe.

* * *

><p><em>Rogue se tourna vers le « petit soldat ». La stupeur l'envahit.<em>

_Un élève de Durmstrang._

* * *

><p>Plus Draco s'enfonçait dans le couloir, plus il faisait froid. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination ? Il tentait de marcher le plus lentement possible pour retarder la confrontation au maximum. Cependant, s'attarder dans ce corridor sombre ne l'enchantait guère plus. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Igor Karkaroff en personne, et çà ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Alors pourquoi changer ses habitudes ? Ah, sa nature de Serpentard était bien encore présente.<p>

« Gamin, tu sais que rire tout seul peut être apparenté à de la schizophrénie ? »

Il sursauta entendant la voix venant de sa gauche. Il lança un _lumos _pour y voir plus clair, et s'aperçut que les murs qu'il pensait jusqu'ici vierges étaient remplis de tapisseries. Celle d'où provenait la voix représentait un homme richement habillé, assis sur un trône. A ses pieds jonchaient sûrement des milliers de crânes et ossements en tous genres.

« A qui appartiennent ces choses ? demanda Draco en pointant du doigt les bouts d'os près d'un des pieds du siège.

-Devine. »

Bien sûr. La réponse était évidente. Que lui avait-il pris de douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant de la nature de ces morts ? Draco éclaira alors la plaque descriptive à droite de l'œuvre.

« _Sir Jonas VonBramburg(1519-1604) , surplombant des dépouilles de Moldus. »_

« Dis moi petiot, tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un. Des cheveux d'une couleur comme les tiens, çà ne se croise pas tous les jours dans la rue, pardi ! Serais-tu un descendant de la grande famille des seigneurs de Mal-foi ? »

Draco tiqua au nom donné par Sir Jonas. Il savait que sa famille avait émigré de France pour rejoindre l'Angleterre vers les années 1800, mais il ne savait pas que celle-ci avait quelque peu arrangé leur patronyme.

« Au jour d'aujourd'hui, on s'appelle Malfoy. Cela sonne plus anglais. Vous avez connu un de mes ancêtres, Sir ?

-Un peu que j'ai connu un de tes ancêtres, gamin ! Il s'appelait Elias de Mal-foi. Tout le peuple l'aimait, l'Elias. Tellement généreux, tellement fort, tellement-ci, tellement-çà… Ah ! Ce qu'il m'importunait ! Il nous importunait tous, de toute façon.

-Nous ?

-Nous, les Sang-Purs de son âge. Toujours à être le meilleur, il aurait pu faire un excellent exterminateur…

-Un quoi ?

-Mais enfin le môme ! Un exterminateur ! Un sang-pur qui tuait les Moldus.

-Mais les Sang-Purs ont toujours tué des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Bien sûr, mais ils ne se débarrassaient pas d'eux en masse. Nous, si. A cette époque, les Moldus craignaient encore les Sorciers. Cependant, un jour, un illuminé pro-Moldus est venu devant le conseil des Sangs-Purs en affirmant que d'ici quelques siècles, les Moldus ne nous craindraient plus et qu'ils ignoreraient totalement notre existence. Bien sûr, ce gougnafier fut tout de suite exécuté, cela va sans dire ! Mais cela jeta un froid sur le monde des Sangs-Purs. La plupart des sorciers de sang mêlé voyait cette prédiction d'un bon œil. Ils auraient pu ainsi préserver leurs vies en gardant, à eux et à leur descendance, une certaine tranquillité. Leur préoccupation première à l'époque était de minimiser les dégâts sur les Moldus pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'aristocratie. Ainsi, si par un quelconque moyen cette peur de se faire réprimander par les Grands venait à disparaitre, notre position de supériorité se verrait menacée.

-Vous avez donc décrété que se débarrasser du plus de Moldus possible était la meilleure solution, ajouta Draco d'un ton bas. Mais en quoi Elias était-il différent ?

-Elias pensait différemment. Il pensait plus grand. Cà a toujours été un ambitieux, le Mal-foi. Il était arrivé à penser qu'il y aurait un moyen de concilier puissance magique et puissance Moldue. Autant nous, nous voulions garder notre mode de vie, autant Elias était en recherche de pouvoir. Il voulait construire un monde où Sorciers et Moldus pourraient cohabiter. »

Draco était surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un de ces ancêtres était pro-cohabitation avec les Moldus. A en juger par le décor où siégeait Sir Jonas, le projet de son arrière-arrière-et j'en passe- grand-père n'avait pas abouti.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi les Grands n'ont rien fait contre Elias ?

-Le conseil des Grands n'a rien tenté contre le jeune Mal-foi de peur. Il avait le peuple derrière lui. S'ils avaient ne serait-ce que touché à un seul de ses cheveux, cela aurait déclenché une rébellion cataclysmique. Personne au jour d'aujourd'hui n'a autant d'influence qu'Elias n'en avait en son temps. Te rends-tu compte, gamin ? Un jour, il décidait de s'attacher les cheveux avec un ruban rouge, et le lendemain, tout le monde populaire s'achetait un ruban rouge ! Il y a même eu une pénurie de ruban pendant six mois ! Elias a été obligé de se couper les cheveux pour engendrer le contrepoids, dit Sir Jonas avec un sourire empli de nostalgie. »

Draco allait continuer à discuter avec la tapisserie lorsqu'un grognement sourd s'éleva dans le couloir.

« Tu devrais y aller, petiot. Le tortionnaire n'aime pas attendre. A bientôt, jeune Malfoy. »

Et sur ce, Sir Jonas se leva avec difficulté de son vieux fauteuil.

« Attendez ! Quand… quand je sortirai du bureau du directeur, pourrez-vous me conter la suite de l'histoire ?

-Je verrais, si l'envie me prend. »

Et Sir Jonas quitta la tapisserie en trébuchant sur ce qui semblait être un tibia.

Draco se remit alors à avancer, en gardant le _lumos _de sa baguette. Il arriva alors à la fin du couloir. Celui-ci s'élargissait pour donner sur une énorme double porte en bois noir. Elle était gardée par des statues représentant des soldats.

Absolument pas accueillant.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de toquer que la porte de droite s'ouvrit lentement, dans un crissement caractéristique des vieux meubles. Devant lui se dressa alors le bureau du directeur. Les murs étaient épurés, il n'y avait que très peu d'objets. Tout le contraire du bureau de Dumbledore. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un immense bureau de verre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de karkaroff.

« Professeur ? » Appela Draco.

Celui-ci déboucha d'une petite porte juste derrière le bureau.

Igor Karkaroff était un grand homme, aux cheveux et à la barbe noirs. Il portait une robe assortie à ces derniers. Il toisa Draco pendant quelques secondes avant de s'assoir lentement.

« Monsieur Malfoy, bienvenue, asseyez-vous donc, je vous prie. »

Draco s'exécuta sans trop de conviction.

« Alors, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes-vous habitué à votre nouvel établissement ? Le changement d'air a du être rude, je présume. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y habituerez bien vite. Avez-vous eu le loisir de visiter le bâtiment ?

-Oui, Mr Malakiev m'a servi de guide.

-Ha ! Très bien alors. J'espère qu'il vous a bien informé des endroits interdits aux élèves, comme les sous-sols ou bien l'aile est du quatrième étage ? »

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Stanislas semblait vraiment tête-en-l'air. Enfin bref, il espérait juste que cette entrevue n'allait pas s'éterniser plus longtemps.

« Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous laisse à vos occupations. Bonne journée, et si vous en avez l'occasion, transmettez mes amitiés à votre père ainsi qu'à nos… proches relations communes, dirons-nous.» Lui dit Karkaroff, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Tiens donc. Alors comme çà, Igor Karkaroff voulait se refaire un nom chez les Mangemorts.

Intéressant.

* * *

><p>Blaise marchait sans but dans le parc du château. D'après ce que Rogue avait dit, il semblait que Voldemort avait réussi à infiltrer Durmstrang même chez les étudiants. Draco… Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore ?<p>

Et puis Potter ? Blaise n'arrivait pas vraiment à discerner les motivations du Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait admis s'inquiéter pour le blond, mais n'y avait-il vraiment rien d'autre ?

Enfin bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre du fait que Potter défende sa cause. Avoir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu derrière lui, cela devait avoir certains avantages. Premièrement, en terme de puissance magique : Potty avait réussi à survivre à un nombre incalculable de dangers, ça ne devait sans pas être du qu'à la chance. Deuxièmement, le capital notoriété, après tout, avait-on déjà vu un Dumbledore refuser quelque chose à un Potter ?

Draco lui manquait. Draco manquait à tout le monde. S'était-il rendu compte qu'en partant, il allait laisser derrière lui un énorme gouffre ? Qu'était Serpentard sans Malfoy à sa tête ?

« Quand tu fais cette tête-là, c'est que tu penses à Draco. »

Blaise se retourna, et vit Gregory Goyle, assis sur un muret en pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en soutien avec Flitwick ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, puisque tu es en train de sécher l'Arithmencie. »

Blaise sourit et se laissa tomber à côté de son camarade.

« Où est Crabbe ?

-En train de flirter avec Millie, comme d'habitude. Çà ne m'étonnerait pas que ces deux-là se marient à la sortie de la Guerre.

-S'ils en sortent tous les deux.

-Ne soit pas pessimiste. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, il y a quelque chose que tu désires plus que tout, et en laquelle tu gardes espoir. »

Blaise se raidit. Goyle n'avait quand même pas découvert son secret ?

« Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard. »

Et sur ce, il prit la direction des cachots. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il sortit de sous son lit une petite boîte en acier. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit le parchemin et l'encre disposés à l'intérieur. En dessous se trouvaient des centaines de petites notes.

« _Un jour, j'aurai le courage de tout t'avouer. »_

_« Tu sais, aujourd'hui, tu avais l'air fatigué, j'espère que tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »_

_« Bonne chance pour ton match de demain. »_

_« Un jour, j'aurais le courage de te donner ces notes. »_

_« J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, ça me fait mal. »_

_« Encore une fois en retenue ? Tu exagères. »_

_« Allez, fais un effort, on est tous derrière toi. »_

_« Etais-tu vraiment obligé de rentrer pour les vacances ? Tu me manques. »_

_« Tu me manques. »_

_« Tu me manques terriblement. »_

_« Si tu savais ce que tu me fais ressentir. »_

_« Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai derrière toi. On sera tous derrière toi. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Parle-moi. »_

_« Je t'en supplie, parle-moi ! »_

_« Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. »_

_« Où es-tu ? »_

_« Où es-tu ? »_

_«Pourquoi ? »_

_« POURQUOI ? »_

Blaise s'assit à son bureau, songea quelques instants, et écrivit.

_« Reste où tu es. Attend-moi. »_

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur.<p>

*Sors de sa caverne* Ahhh mon Dieu ! De la lumière ! Et oui, j'ai joué au spéléologue et repris cette fiction que j'avais laissé en suspend pendant très (trop) longtemps.

En vérité, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce chapitre avait été commencé, sans jamais se terminer. Il avançait lentement, au fur et à mesure que le plot final s'échafaudait dans ma tête.

**Et maintenant, le moment qui vous avait le plus manqué, plus que l'histoire en elle-même, plus que l'auteure au bord de la crise d'apoplexie continuelle, leeeeeeeeeeee quiiiiiiiiiz !**

**Alors, dans le prochain chapitre :**

**1-Draco décide de faire du chantage à Karkaroff sous peine de révéler au monde entier le commerce illégal de ce dernier : la plantation en masse de champignons halucinogènes.**

**2-Karkaroff est en fait Dumbledore déguisé qui aime se la jouer scandinave, boire de la vodka, et qui a un certain penchant pour les chapkas.**

**3-Harry, mécontent de ne pas être mentionné au moins une fois dans ce chapitre, décide de faire grève et de se rallier à Voldemort pour, je cite « le faire payer à ses salopiauds d'auteurs qui en oublieraient presque qui est réellement le héros du fandom, et qui mérite quand même une certaine reconnaissance, parce que sans lui, il y aurait jamais eu d'histoire, bande de ******************* ! »**

**4-L'auteure repart en spéléologie pour retrouver le premier chapitre de la biographie de Dobby, l'elfe libre. Beware, readers, it's coming.**

Bye bye bee !

SWAG,

DuneILoveYou

Review anyone ?


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Regarde-moi !

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

Résumé : Une énième bagarre entre Draco et Harry. Des adieux? Pourquoi Draco dit-il adieu à Harry? "Zabini, où est Malfoy?""Draco a été transféré. Je vais le chercher. Et tu viens avec moi, Potter."

Fond musical : Feeling good de Nina Simone.

* * *

><p><em>« Large est la porte, et spacieuse la voie qui conduit à la perdition. »<em>

_Evangile selon St-Mathieu_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te trouves sur ma route ? »

Stanislas aurait tout fait pour ne plus avoir à entendre cette voix. Cette voix emplie d'arrogance. Cette voix emplie de mépris.

Cette voix emplie de souvenirs.

« Parce que cette école ne t'appartient pas, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser. »

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Il se retourna et vit Sven affalé dans un des luxueux canapés de la salle commune. Ses yeux bleus semblaient le transpercer de toutes parts. Ils avaient toujours eu cet effet, d'ailleurs. Stan soupira et se résolut à s'assoir sur le divan en face de celui du châtain. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés seuls comme çà ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait plus savoir.

« Tu te rends compte, la dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvés seuls tous les deux, c'était pour l'annonce officielle de mes fiançailles avec ta sœur. » Rigola Sven, un rictus aux lèvres.

Il exécrait cet individu. Sven avait toujours eu ce don d'agacer une personne rien qu'avec une phrase.

Stan était fatigué. Fatigué de cette situation, fatigué de cette vie. Mais à qui aurait-il pu se plaindre ? Sa sœur ? Non, surtout pas Tania. Même un bœuf sourd et aveugle aurait été plus compréhensif et compatissant que sa sœur. Ses amis de Durmstrang ? Quelle bonne blague. On n'avait pas d'amis à Durmstrang. On avait des alliés. Pas assez proches pour se confier, pas assez distants pour les écarter. Draco, le nouveau ? Il semblait digne de confiance. Mais le blond semblait constamment sur ses gardes, alors que penserait-il si un presque inconnu venait déballer son sac ? Alors qui ? Sven ? Il s'était promis qu'il ne parlerait plus jamais avec lui, et il s'était déjà trahi. Alors se confier, sûrement pas.

Il était si fatigué.

« Tu comptes faire quoi de Malfoy ? »

Merde. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. D'où lui était venue cette question ?

« Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? »

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Un rictus et ça repart.

« Je n'ai aucune vue sur Draco, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. »

Voilà. Garder une certaine retenue dans ses propos.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entend. Du tout, même. Je pensais plus à… une autre forme de jalousie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Stanislas se crispa. Parmi les sujets qu'il ne voulait pas aborder, celui-ci était peut-être, non, sans doute le principal. Il avait mal à la tête.

Il était fatigué.

« Tu divagues. Quand comprendras-tu que tout ça, c'est du passé ? »

Il ne devait pas élever la voix. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver. Et malheureusement, la seule personne capable de le faire sortir de ses gonds était juste en face de lui.

« Pense ce que tu veux, Stan, mais même si tu dénies, tout ce qui est arrivé, tout ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'ici, toi, moi, et même Tania, c'est réel.

-Tais-toi. »

Sven s'était redressé lors de l'échange précédent, et arborait désormais un visage sérieux. Stan, lui-aussi, se tenait droit comme un i.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu voir pas la vérité en face ? Il faudra que tu l'acceptes tôt ou tard.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire.

-Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi. Avant, oui. Il y a dix ans, oui. Mais plus maintenant.

-MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE, BORDEL ! »

Il sursauta lui-même lorsqu'il s'entendit crier. Quand s'était-il levé ? Quand s'était-il approché de Sven ? Et surtout, quand avait-il sorti sa baguette ?

Sven, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Le visage toujours aussi serein. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, lui et son allure je-m'en-foutiste même avec une baguette pointée sur sa tempe.

« Vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Jette-moi un sort. Défoule-toi. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Faire ce qu'il voulait ? Il se mit à rire. Un rire hystérique, à se faire mal au ventre. Faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle était bien bonne celle-là. Comment aurait-il pu jeter un sort à Sven ? Celui-ci savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et il s'en jouait. Même en position de supériorité, Stan se faisait toujours avoir. Il riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et Sven qui ne réagissait toujours pas, se contentant de le fixer, le regard impassible. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui faire du mal. Le voir souffrir. Le voir le supplier de l'épargner. Oh oui, ce serait délectable. Il le ferait souffrir autant que lui l'avait fait souffrir dans le passé. Il le regarderait se débattre pour survivre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle. Là se tenait Draco Malfoy, son regard oscillant entre lui et Sven. Merde. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

« Tiens donc, Draco, te revoilà ! Joins-toi à nous, on discutait joyeusement, n'est-ce pas, Stanislas ? »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tant pis si Malfoy voyait des choses qu'il ne devait pas, tant pis s'il perdait son self-control pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

Il attrapa Sven par le col de sa chemise et le leva du divan.

« Je vais te briser, Von Eindelov. Je vais te briser, et tu ne t'en relèveras jamais. »

C'était d'un puéril. Et Sven, qui ne se débattait pas. Et Sven, avec ses yeux bleus le transperçant de toutes parts. Et Sven, avec tout son être, qui venait de se coller à lui.

« Alors vas-y, brise-moi. Mais sache que quoiqu'il arrive, à la fin, je t'entraînerai avec moi en Enfer. »

Stan le relâcha, et se dirigea, en passant devant Draco, toujours pétrifié de stupeur sans doute, sans lui adresser un regard, vers la sortie.

Stanislas se dirigea alors vers les souterrains. Là, il saurait quoi faire.

Ce que Sven lui avait murmuré à l'oreille résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin.

Il l'emmènerait avec lui ? Foutaises.

Sven n'avait-il pas compris ?

Stanislas Malakiev n'en était jamais sorti, lui, des Enfers.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur<p>

Bonsoir. Il est 1h19 du matin. Je suis fatiguée. Comme Stan. J'ai envie de tout casser. Comme Stan.

Je m'excuse tout de suite de la longueur du chapitre. C'est court.

Mais ça a été dur à écrire. Emotionnellement parlant. Les touches de mon clavier ont souffert. C'est la première fois que j'écris dans cet état d'esprit. J'ai eu peur. Pour moi, et pour l'histoire.

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire la suite tout de suite, sachant que j'étais en examens pendant tout le mois de juin, et que je le suis encore.

Mais cet après-midi, alors que je rêvassais à la fin de l'épreuve de Sciences de l'Ingénieur, une idée m'a frappée en pleine face. Et Bam.

J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela me touche vraiment, et même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, et je m'en excuse, je prendrai le temps pendant les vacances de vous envoyer un petit message de réaction pour ceux qui ont un compte. Et pour les autres, je ferai une partie spéciale à la fin du prochain chapitre.

**Assez discutaillé, voici le… Quququququiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz ! **

Dans le prochain chapitre,

1 : Draco va servir de psy à Sven qui va s'élancer dans un récit épique et fascinant sur la difficulté d'être le boss de Durmstrang, et tout ça va se finir en jolie petite fête bien arrosée !

2 : Harry, qui commence vraiment à tourner en rond dans sa cage, décide de migrer dans une autre Fanfiction, où c'est vraiment lui le personnage principal. Parce que M*rde à la fin ! Y en a marre de tous ces ******** et ****** qui*******. Hum. Oui, Harry radotte un peu ses derniers temps.

3 : En fait, au sous-sol, Stan va aider Karkaroff à planter les nouveaux champignons halucinogènes que Dumbledore lui a fourni en cachette.

4 : Le gentil lecteur va encore une fois donner toutes les réponses de l'examen de maths de demain, parce que l'autatrice ne sait toujours pas faire d'équations différentielles, alors imaginez, maintenant qu'elles sont du second degré… Bref.

**Bye bye bee !**

**SWAG,**

**DuneILoveYou**

**Review anyone ?**


End file.
